It'll Always Be You
by rosesallhavetheirthorns
Summary: It all boiled down to one stupid decision. One stupid decision made out of unresolved feelings and stupidity. And now it's going to ruin both of their lives...or will it? I suck at summaries, way better than it sounds. Please read and review! NxR
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey so in this fic the ages are:**

**Nat and the guys: 17**

**Kristina: 17**

**Rosalina: 19**

**Alex: 14**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**!**

All I could hear was buzzing. Not literal buzzing...the voices of hundreds of reports combined as I took my seat at the long table, seated at the far left. I looked over and craned my neck to see Nat sit in the very center, Kristina next to him. That should have been my seat. This whole thing was damage control for them, after all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would please take your seats, the press conference is about to begin." Cooper, said, from somewhere offstage. I sighed and glanced out at the sea of people.

Alex took a seat next to me.

"This is stupid. I don't want to be here." he mumbled.

"Join the club." I sighed, glancing over at Nat again.

The press conference had already started.

"Yes you?" I heard Cooper asked, he'd now walked out on stage and was standing off to the side.

"Yes, Kelly Bender...Teen Weekly. My question's for Rosalina?" she said. I leaned forward and pretended to look interested.

"In a recent public spat with Nat, you were quoted as saying you might be leaving the band yet again...but why? And for how long this time?" she asked. I gulped, not expecting that one.

"Well...nothing's for sure yet but if I did leave the band it would be for about a year..." I said, trying to sound vague and nonchalant.

"And why?" she asked, holding out her recorder. I felt my palms get sweaty and wiped them on my pants.

"Um..."

I glanced around nervously and leaned over the table catching Nat's eye. He didn't look happy.

"I um...I want to go to college...get an education in case my music career ever ends." I said, although it wasn't a good answer...it was better than the truth.

She was about to ask another question when someone else interjected.

"You!" Cooper exclaimed pointing to a man.

"Jason Carpenter, Star Magazine...my question is for Nat and Kristina..."

They both smiled and nodded.

"How are you two? After the Grammy's no one really knows..." he said, referring to the whole reason for this stupid press conference.

They'd been dating for three years now. They'd started at Nat's fourteenth birthday party and were still going strong...well except for one night.

"It was just a huge misunderstanding. We're still as in love as ever." Kristina replied. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I mean...all couples have their fights but it was really no big deal." Nat added. I scoffed. No big deal? After she'd found out what had happened, I thought Kristina's head would explode.

"Next question...you?" Cooper asked.

"Vanessa Roufa Hot . My question's for Rosalina."

The evil glint in this woman's eye scared me...no more than the fact that I thought I'd seen her before.

"Rosalina, you said you might take a year off from the band is that correct?" she asked. I nodded.

"Would it have anything to do with the appointment you had at Dr. Greene's office last week?" I froze. That's where I'd seen her from.

I just stared at her as she smiled mock innocently and rested a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"I...I...excuse me!" I stuttered, before shakily standing up and stumbling backstage, into the greenroom and slamming the door closed behind me.

I heard the roar from the crowd go up as Cooper tried to do damage control to no avail.

I heard footsteps and the voices of all the guys, they got really close and then slowly faded away again. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands not believing what I'd just done.

Suddenly the door swung open, making me jump and Nat walked in, closing it behind him.

"What was that?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know! I panicked ok?" I shot back.

"Do you know what it'll do to the band if people find out? What it'll do to Kristina's reputation not to mention mine and yours?" he asked.

"Sure put Kristina first! I can not believe how selfish you're being right now!" I snapped, standing up and getting angry. He stepped closer.

"How selfish _I'm_ being? What about the guys huh? No one's going to want to hire or buy songs from a band with a teenage, pregnant, bassist." he said quietly. The words stung like hell and my eyes pricked with tears.

"And who's fault is it that those are the circumstances huh?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"Don't go blaming this all on me, it was equally you!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're saying all this to me." I said quietly.

His expression softened a little and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." he said monotonously.

"Yeah you did."

He sighed and reached out, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about all this." I whispered, a single tear making its way down the side of my face.

He tightened his grip.

"I'm ten times sorrier."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting home that night was a nightmare. I had to be escorted by two body guards and when I finally reached the high rise apartment my dad (and some money I'd saved up from the band) had bought me for my eighteenth birthday, I was exhausted.

I walked straight into my bedroom sat down on the side of my bed, tears filling my eyes again and resting my head in my hands. I'd been stupid to think Nat would ditch Kristina just for me...sure he'd been "in love" with me a long time ago but that's when we were kids. When drama didn't exist yet. And now...now it was everywhere.

_Flashback- two months earlier- The Wolff Apartment_

_"That was our best show ever!" Nat exclaimed excitedly as all of us walked into their house and took seats in the living room. We'd just finished playing a benefit concert and were going back to the Wolff's after the after party to get all of our stuff before going home because it was late. _

_ "I know! And we owe it all to you!" Kristina exclaimed, kissing him. _

_ I looked away and locked eyes with Quaasim who was the only know who knew how I still felt about Nat. _

_ He smiled apologetically and went back to talking to everyone else. _

_ "Alright people...get out. I'm tired." Alex mumbled. He was only fourteen and staying up to the super early hours every night didn't exactly go well. Everyone laughed as he walked off to his room. _

_ "I should get going too, night guys!" Kristina exclaimed, totally ignoring me as usual and kissing Nat one more time before leaving. _

_ Everyone else slowly shuffled out until Nat and I were left, sitting alone. _

_ "I should probably get going to." I said, standing up and started to leave. _

_ "Wait!" he exclaimed. I turned around slowly. We hadn't been alone together in a long, long time. _

_ "It's really late...you can um crash here if you want. My dad's out of town so...you could take my room and I can have his room." he offered. I frowned. _

_ "Why wouldn't you make that offer to Kristina?" I asked, more venom in my voice than I'd intended. _

_ He shrugged. "I don't know. It's different with you...you're Rosalina." he said. _

_ "You haven't even had a normal conversation with me since you started dating Kristina." I said quietly. _

_ He just stood there for a minute. _

_ "Why do you care?" he asked. _

_ "I don't know. Forget it." I said turning away and starting towards the front door. He jogged over to me and grabbed my wrist. _

_ "Wait. I'm sorry...I just-" _

_ "Do you really love her?" I asked, not being able to help myself. _

_ He hesitated for a minute. _

_ "Yeah...I mean...I guess." _

_ "You guess or you know?" I asked. _

_ He didn't say anything. _

_ I laughed sarcastically. "Well you wanna know something? I __**know**__ who I love. And he doesn't love me back so you better thank God Kristina's so obsessed with you that she'll stick by you even when it's clear that you don't love her. Because I know you don't." I exclaimed. He didn't protest. _

_ We stood there in silence for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. _

_ "What- what kind of guy wouldn't love you back?" he asked quietly. I sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. _

_ "This one." _

_ His face was unreadable as he turned around slowly, looking down at me. _

_ "I-" he started but cut himself short, leaning down, grabbing either side of my face and kissing me. _

_ When he pulled back we just stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. _

_ "I'm sorry." he said so quietly I barely heard it. _

_ "Don't be. I should up...I should probably go." I said, picking up my purse and then walking myself out the front door, closing it behind me. _

_ I stood there for a second, regaining composure. I don't know if it was the rush from what had just happened, or all the pent up feelings, but something caused me to turn around and knock on the door. _

_ Nat opened it almost instantly and the next thing I knew, my bag was on the ground and I was back in his arms, kissing him. _

_ Slowly he stumbled back against the door to his room, taking a step back, before pulling me in, and closing the door, his lips never leaving mine. _

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Blackberry, quickly typing a message to him.

**To: Nat**

**Please come over**

I waited five minutes and there was no response. I walked out into my kitchen and opened the fridge, finding nothing but a six pack that my dad had left at my house when he'd had his superbowl party there because it was almost nicer than the one he lived in now and a leftover pizza.

I slowly, without thinking reached for a beer. Now normally I didn't drink, and I knew I shouldn't have been drinking then. But the stress and the sorrow, it was all getting to me. I pulled it out and opened it.

"One little drink won't hurt." I whispered to myself, before popping it open and taking a sip. I almost gagged but if It could help me forget about all this...what the hell?

I took another before I heard my front door open and I whirled around to see Nat standing there staring at me.

"H-how'd you get in?" I asked.

"You left a spare at my house. What the hell are you doing?" he asked, walking over and snatching the drink out of my hand.

"Just um...just ya know...havin' a beer." I mumbled.

"Are you crazy? First of all you shouldn't be drinking this in the first place, especially right now, and second of all why would you call me over here if you wanted to do something you know you shouldn't be doing?" he asked, slamming it down on the counter.

"I didn't think you were coming." I responded quietly.

"Sit down." he sighed.

I walked over to the living room and sat down on my couch.

He stood there, seemingly deep in thought for a few minutes before walking over and sitting down next to me.

"You know I wish things were different..." he started.

"So do something about it." I urged.

"You also know I can't. Especially not now. With this whole scandal..."

"It's not a scandal! It's real life!" I exclaimed.

"I can't do that to Kristina..." he said quietly.

"You can't hurt her but you can hurt me?" I asked.

"No! I'm here aren't I?" he exclaimed. I nodded.

He took one of my hands in his.

"If we're going to get through this you can't do stuff like this anymore ok?" he asked. I nodded and adverted my eyes.

"Look at me." he said softly. I looked up and he reached over, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"We'll make it through this." he said firmly, almost enough to make me believe him.

"What about your precious reputation?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He didn't say anything.

"You know something?" he said after a minute.

"I can't remember the last time you weren't mad at me for something." he said, not waiting for an answer.

I felt myself begin to cry again...damn emotions running wild.

"What are you mad at me for?" he asked quietly. I knew he wasn't asking directly. I knew he was asking why I'd been so upset in general.

"Because I love you." I said quietly. Even when we'd been going out I'd never said I'd loved him.

"You're mad at me because you love me?" he asked, smiling slightly as he reached over and wiped a tear off my face.

"Because you don't love me anymore." I admitted.

"Who ever said that?" he asked.

"You didn't need to. You're dating Kristina." I snapped.

"If I could go back in time and change that I would." he replied calmly.

"So why don't you break up with her then?" I asked.

"Because...look I'm not supposed to say anything but according to Cooper, we're losing popularity. Ever since Thomas started playing Disney girls and Alex's temporary lapses of Enthusiasm and mine and Kristina's fight and you disappearing all the time...if we get any more drama the band will be ruined."

"So you're dating her to protect everyone?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie...at first it was real. I thought. I was mad and upset over you still and she was there and so ready and..."

"There has not been a day that's gone by that I didn't wish I could take all that Michele stuff back." I interjected.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"One day we'll be Natalina again." he whispered causing me to laugh for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I'm gonna have to disappear." I replied, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I know. And when no one's looking I'll come visit you in seclusion." he said jokingly.

"Every time I see you together it's like hell." I said.

He pulled me closer to him. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Do you love her?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"No. I don't think I ever will."

I smiled to myself.

"But you? That's a different story. I love you. I always will, Rosalina." he said, resting his head on top of mine.

"I love you too." I said, my smile getting bigger before we leaned back and fell asleep eventually, still entangled in that hug.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, Nat was gone but I found that he'd set my phone down right next to me on the coffee table so I picked it up and checked it.

**1 New Message**

**From: Nat**

**Sorry I had to run so early but I had to get home and then go talk to Cooper about damage control that we're gonna need to do soon. I'll see you soon and don't forget...no matter what...I love you. xxx**

I smiled at the three x reference and then locked the message, before getting up and walking into my room to get ready.

I showered and got dressed, then glanced at my phone again.

**1 New Message**

**From: Cooper**

**Be at Nat and Alex's by 10.**

I glanced at the clock, it was already 9:50. I quickly grabbed my purse and sprinted out the door, trying desperately to hail a taxi and failing. By the time I got there it was 10: 15, not too late but Cooper was not happy.

"Sorry I'm late! Oh...everyone's here." I said, glancing over to where Nat and Kristina were sitting. He smiled at me and I smiled back weakly before taking a seat next to David (all the guys had eventually forgiven me for how I'd acted)

"Alright guys...today we have to talk about a serious issue that's going to affect all of us." Cooper said, standing up and across from all of us.

"I am so confused about what happened last night." Thomas said, earning a glare from Cooper.

"Sorry...go on."

"Right. Well...Rosalina would you like to tell them or should I?" Cooper asked. I took a shaky breath and stood up, going to stand next to him.

"I'm um...I'm er...I'm pregnant." I said, so quietly that even I didn't hear that well.

"What?" They all asked except Nat and Cooper who already knew what was going on.

"I'm pregnant." I said louder.

There was utter silence for about half a second before the questions started flying.

"WHAT?"

"Who's the dad?"

"How could you do something like that?"

"Does this mean you're leaving the band again?"

Soon they all mixed together to form more buzzing like the previous night. I just went and took my seat back, shrinking into the couch.

"Enough!" Nat boomed, standing up next to Cooper and disentangling himself from Kristina.

"We deserve answers!" Quaasim exclaimed. The rest chorused their agreement.

"Who's the dad?" Kristina asked. I gulped...all she'd been told about...that night... was that Nat and I had kissed...we'd never told her the full story. We didn't think we'd ever have to.

I glanced at Nat who was frozen and Cooper who just shook his head sadly.

"You uh...you guys don't know him." I lied.

"Are you leaving the band again?" Alex asked sadly.

"Yeah...I am for a while. But then I'll be back." I added, trying to cheer him up.

"So you're not going to keep it?" Thomas asked.

"No...I can barely take care of myself somedays. I let someone adopt it." I said, reciting what Cooper had told me to say.

"I still want to know what the father's name is." Kristina said, loudly.

"It's not really any of your business, Kristina." I said, evenly.

"You don't even know do you?" She asked, meanly.

"Kristina! Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Nat asked, standing up, and yanking her into the other room.

"I'm really sorry guys." I said. They all crowded around and hugged me.

"It'll be ok Rosalina." David said. They all agreed and I sighed.

"So I scheduled another press conference for next week...you'll have to announce your leave from the band then. We still need to figure out a way to incorporate the actual news." Cooper said.

"Next week? I haven't even told my dad yet!" I exclaimed.

"Well...you probably should." Cooper said. I nodded and sighed.

"We'll still see you, right?" Quaasim asked. I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Yeah but I'll hardly ever be able to go outside." He was about to say something else when we heard muffled yells coming from the kitchen.

They were getting louder and clearer though.

"We shouldn't be evesdropping..." Cooper protested but he was hushed by everyone as we strained to hear.

"You know who the father is don't you Nat?" Kristina asked.

"I never said that!" Nat replied.

"I don't think she even knows! She probably was drinking over you and then got drunk and hooked up with some random guy. That's such a whore move. I wouldn't be surprised if it was some French guy!" Kristina yelled. Ouch. I might have hated her but that stung.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way." Nat said forcefully.

"What do you even care! Why not? It's true isn't it?" she asked.

"No! It's not true! Wanna know who the father is?" Nat yelled.

Oh no. He was mad. And when he was mad there was no stopping him from doing reckless, senseless things.

"Yes I really do!"

"It's me!" Nat exclaimed. I felt everyone's eyes turn and look at me as Cooper smacked his head against the wall.

"Is that true?" Thomas hissed.

"Uh, yeah." I stammered, not making eye contact with anyone.

"How is that even possible?" David asked.

"Well David...ya see..." Alex of all people started. David punched him in the arm and he was quiet.

"They stopped yelling...shouldn't they be yelling louder now?" Quaasim asked.

Just then Kristina marched out of the hall and got up in my face just like she did when we were playing the bass that one time.

"You whore." She hissed, pushing my shoulder.

"Kristina, I'm sorry." I said, calmly...despite the fact that I wasn't sorry...well at least not about betraying her.

"I don't want to hear it. You stay away from him, you understand?" she asked.

"He's my friend!" I protested. I saw him emerge from the hallway and stand leaning against a wall.

"He's my boyfriend! Now unless you get out of here right now, I will tell everyone the truth. I'll tell the press what you did. I'll say you took advantage of Nat. And who do you think they're gonna believe?" she hissed so quietly no one else could hear.

I looked back at Nat who was watching us intently.

"Fine." I said loudly, slowly backing up and trying to keep my cool.

"Where are you going?" Cooper called out.

"Why don't you ask Kristina." I said simply, before scrounging up the tiny bit of dignity I had left, and walking out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I really like this story but I also have two things to say. First in the event that I ever get writer's block would anyone be interesting in co-authoring. If not that's ok. Just putting it out there. And second what are some good natalina fics? i can't seem to find many. Thanks! **

It was only ten minutes before my phone started ringing. It was Cooper so I picked up, figuring he would only be calling to help me.

"Hey Cooper." I answered with a sigh.

"Rosalina! You need to come back here!" He exclaimed. I heard every single person there yelling in the background.

"Why? Kristina just told me to leave." I replied.

"Yeah well she told us what she said and the guys are not happy about it. You need to calm them down." he yelled over the noise.

"What's Nat doing?" I asked.

"He's in his room, the door's locked, and no one can get him out." he said. I sighed and looked up.

"Ok, I'm on my way." I answered, ending the call and jogging back to the apartment building.

I ran through the lobby and into the elevator to the top floor where they lived.

When I opened the front door it was utter chaos. The guys were all yelling at Cooper, each other, and mostly Kristina. Cooper was trying to calm everyone down, from time to time Kristina would scream Nat's name at the top of her lungs.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Kristina yelled when she saw me.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Quaasim yelled, increasing the volume in the room. I sighed and ran into the hall with all the bedrooms to find Alex sitting in front of Nat's door, pounding on it.

"Please man you gotta come out of there!" he cried.

"Alex! Go away!"

I walked over and put my hand on Alex's shoulder. "I think I got this." I whispered. He smiled slightly before walking out into the living room to join the madness.

I knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a very disheveled looking Nat.

"I said go awa-oh. Hi." he said quietly.

"I should probably come in." I said, gesturing out to the scene going on down the hall.

He opened the door for me and I walked in, he closed it behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you...I had no idea what she was saying." he said.

"It's ok...why'd you tell her you're the dad though, Nat? You could have gotten out of this whole thing." I asked, taking his hand and pulling him over to sit down on the bed.

"She called you a whore. She was saying all this stuff about you and I couldn't...I couldn't handle it." he said, sheepishly.

"I don't care what she says about me." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I do! If she was a guy I would have beaten the crap out of her at that point!" he said.

I smiled slightly and touched his arm.

"Is there something else?" I asked softly. He blinked at me for a minute before grabbing me up in a hug and burying his face in my hair.

"I'm scared." he admitted in a whisper. I rubbed his back comfortingly.

"So am I." I replied.

I felt him grab onto me tighter before he pulled back, his eyes shining with frustration and fear.

"But we're in this together. Screw Cooper's plan. Rosalina, you're the only girl I've ever loved...I still love you." he said, keeping out hands together.

I smiled at him and reached out to place a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too. And thank you, but I'm not going to let you throw away your career for me." I said.

He opened his mouth to protest but I kept going.

"You're going to go through with Cooper's plan. And when all of this is over, we can be together publicly again."

"What about Kristina?" he asked.

"We have to do what she says I guess." I admitted, sadly.

"No. Not after all those things she said about you. I can't even pretend to care about her anymore." he protested yet again.

"Nat, please." I sighed. He shook his head and then Cooper opened the door, shutting it behind him.

"Everyone's still fighting. Trying to break them up is useless." he said.

"Coop, we need a new plan." Nat said.

"What?" Cooper asked, all the stress seemingly getting heavier on him.

"I don't care what it takes...make sure it doesn't involve me staying with Kristina." he said.

"But Nat-" Cooper started.

"Please!" Nat begged. Cooper sighed, looking at the desperation in his best friend's eyes.

"Ok...ok fine." he sighed. Nat grinned and turned towards me, the next thing I knew he was kissing me excitedly before Cooper cleared his throat.

"But I don't know if it's the best idea for you two to be together right now."

I bit my lip, I'd seen that coming.

"Why the hell not?" Nat asked, standing up.

I stood up too and grabbed onto his arm.

"Stop." I whispered.

Cooper had turned around and was staring into space, trying to figure out what to do.

He turned around and snapped his fingers, ignoring Nat.

"I got it. We're going to have to tell the truth about Nat being the father, but what we don't have to tell the truth about is how this whole situation came to be. Now in the end anything we do is going to lose us popularity among parents but if we can make you two look innocent somehow...that might help." he said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Nat asked.

"There really is no way. Rosalina I'm sorry...you're going to have to leave the band. If you're out of the spotlight during your pregnancy the parents might forgive a little bit. And Nat you're going to start performing at more charity concerts, more birthday parties, hospitals, stuff like that. We'll make the band look like saints."

"What about us though?" Nat asked, anxiously. I squeezed his hand trying to comfort him.

"I was getting to that. We're not going to tell who the father is, not right away anyway. You two can be together publicly for a while and then maybe after the baby is born and adopted we can reveal it was you. Not right away. We'll just avoid it for as long as possible." Cooper said shrugging.

"I think it's a good plan." I said.

"It's not a great plan but it's the best we've got." Cooper replied.

Just then everyone came running in.

"Cooper, tell them they don't have the right to kick me out of the band!" Kristina exclaimed. Her eyes flew to me and Nat who were still holding hands and her eyes blazed with renewed anger.

"I can not believe this!" she exclaimed. Cooper grabbed her arm.

"No guys you do not have the right to kick Kristina out of the band." he said. Kristina smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms.

"But if she continues to behave this way I might be obligated to fire her." he said, sternly. She gaped at him.

"What way?"

"Harassing and insulting other band members. If you give either Nat or Rosalina a hard time it'll be disorderly conduct in the workplace. And they both have seniority so you will be the one eliminated." he said.

She glared at him before sighing and rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Fine."

"And libel counts too." Cooper said. She stomped her foot and stamped out of the room, and out of the apartment.

We all just sat there quietly before Alex broke out into a slow smile.

"What?" David asked him. He pointed at me and Nat.

"You guys are holding hands."

"So?" Thomas asked. Alex glared at him and then looked back at us.

"Does that mean you're together again?" he asked.

Nat looked at me with wide brown eyes. Almost reminding me of when we were kids.

"Does it?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied, shyly. I wanted it to mean that so badly, but I couldn't admit it.

"Well I don't wanna make all the decisions alone." Nat said smiling.

"It's up to you. I mean I've lost you once..." I started.

He smiled and placed his hand over my mouth.

"And you'll never lose me again." then he turned to Alex.

"Yeah...we're together." he said. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder before he put his arm around me, just like we'd sat so many times before.

"And all is right with the world." Thomas said jokingly.

"Yeah except for the fact that Rosalina has to leave the band for a while, she still has to tell her dad, we're gonna have to do damage control, and Kristina's gone psycho." David said.

We all started laughing but then slowly realize the truth of that and started to groan instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after the fight was over, Mr. Wolff walked into the apartment carrying several bags containing food.

"Lunch!" he called out smiling, his usual spacey smile.

"Yes!" Nat exclaimed, from where he was sitting next to me on the couch. I smiled and got up to follow him and the rest of the guys into the kitchen where they were happily piling plates up with food. I glanced down at the barbeque food and then it hit me. The smell. Usually I loved the smell but right now it was making me want to throw up.

I clutched the counter. "You ok?" Nat asked concerned.

"Yeah fine." I mumbled, thinking that if I didn't eat any I'd be fine.

"Here have some tri tip. I know how much you like it." Mr. Wolff said handing me a plate. I stared at it for a minute before covering my mouth with my hand.

"Uh oh." I heard Cooper mumble before he helped me into the bathroom where I proceeded to get sick for the next five minutes.

When I was done I was sitting there, embarrassed when Cooper walked in and sat down and handed me a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

We were both sitting on the floor so I stood up and started to brush my teeth, without saying anything except a quiet thank you.

"It's just morning sickness." Cooper said, trying to make me feel better. Always the smart and mature one.

I nodded. "You ok?" he asked, patting me on the back.

I shrugged and finished brushing my teeth before turning to him.

"I'm embarrassed." I admitted.

"It's not that bad. Remember when David got food poisoning that one time on tour? And you've been around Nat when he's had the stomach flu before." he said.

"Yeah but I'm a girl. We're not supposed to to gross things like throw up." I sighed, crossing my arms and sitting on the counter.

"Are you worried what Nat's thinking?" he asked. I nodded.

"He's really worried. He wanted to come check on you with me but I wouldn't let him...I didn't know if you'd want to see him when you were ya know...throwing up." he said. I blushed and shook my head.

"Can I get him?" he asked. I nodded and played with the end of my ponytail that I'd quickly thrown my hair into before I got sick.

Cooper disappeared and returned a few seconds later with an anxious looking Nat.

"Are you ok?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled, not really looking him in the eyes.

He walked over to me and put a hand on the side of my face.

"I'm embarrassed." I admitted. He brought my face forward and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be embarrassed...it happens...er...so I've been told." he said, glancing back at Cooper.

"It'll get a lot grosser. I'm gonna get all fat and mean and-" he cut me off.

"I don't care." he said smiling slightly. I smiled too and he hugged me.

"How'd I get so lucky?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I was just about to ask myself the same question." he said, bending down and kissing me quickly on the lips, probably because he wasn't sure if I'd brushed my teeth or not.

"Do you want to go lie down or are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I don't really feel like getting sick again, so I should probably stay out of the kitchen."

"You can chill in my room till the food's gone. Coop can you go ask my dad if we have any...what did you say she should eat again?" he asked.

"Saltenes. Sure." Cooper said, walking out.

"What would we do without him?" I asked.

"Be very lost." he said laughing.

"Oh no. Your dad! We have to tell him. And mine." I said, realization hitting me.

"Um...don't kill me? We sort of just told my dad." he said. I gaped at him.

"When?" I asked.

"Just now when you were um...yeah. Don't worry he's actually not too upset about it. Surprised, but you know my dad he's very...tolerant." he said.

"Well at least we know we'll have someone to turn to when mine freaks out." I sighed, relieved.

"You'll always have me." he said, smiling and wrapping his arm around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know. Same here." I said, grinning despite myself when Cooper walked in holding a box of Saltenes and some ginger ale.

"Just to make it settle." he said, shoving them into my hands.

"Thanks, Cooper." I said gratefully.

"No problem. Now can we move this little happy fest else where?" he asked. We laughed and Nat draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating noisily. Mr. Wolff was gone.

"Where's dad?" Nat called to Alex.

"He went to go meet Betty!" Alex replied. Nat shrugged and lead me into his room.

"So you know how to work the TV and just hang out here. I'd stay with you but I'm starving and since the smell of the food makes you sick..." he said.

I waved him off and opened my box of Saltenes, leaning back on his bed and turning on the TV.

"No, go ahead, I'll be here when you get back." I said smiling. He smiled back and took two giant steps forward, kissing me softly, before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. I glanced at the beside table and smiled to see a picture of the two of us when we were nine and eleven.

I turned back to the TV and watched for a little bit before my phone rang.

An updated version of Rosalina that Nat had recorded about a year ago played from my phone. It was my dad.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rosalina! We need to talk." he said, sounding extremely angry.

"About what?" I asked. He couldn't have known, there was just no way.

"I received a call just now from a girl named Kristina?" he asked. I froze. Oh no.

"W-what did she say?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"This is a conversation I'd like to have with you in person. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the Wolffs' house." I said quietly.

"I'm going to be there in ten minutes." he said.

I was about to protest but he'd already hung up.

I quickly got up and ran into the kitchen, thanking God they'd just finished cleaning up.

"What's wrong?" Quaasim asked, since he'd seen me first. I must have looked pretty scared.

"N-N-Nat...my dad's on his way here." I stammered. He frowned, confused.

"Kristina _called_ him. I think he knows!" I squeaked out.

His face went from confusion, to fury, to concern as he quickly made his way over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"It'll be ok." he said, trying to calm me down, but I felt how tense he was.

"I can't believe Kristina would do that!" David exclaimed. Nat pulled me over to the couch and sat us both down, keeping his grip on me.

"I can! Especially after how she's been the past year." Thomas replied. All the guys came and crowded around, loudly discussing how crazy Kristina was while Nat tried to whisper things to me, to comfort me before there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Cooper said, all the boys went silent.

"I'm right here." Nat whispered in my ear.

"Hello Sir." Cooper said respectfully. Everyone in the band called my dad sir, it started as a joke because he was always working but soon it became second nature.

"Rosalina!" He exclaimed, running over and pulling me out of Nat's grip.

"Ow Dad!" I yelped, he dropped my arm and glared at me before his eyes fell on Nat.

"You!" he hissed, jabbing his finger.

"S-sir?" Nat asked.

The next thing I knew my dad had actually lunged at Nat, Cooper held him back.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, stepping in between them.

"Is it true?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes, but the anger still scaring me with its intensity.

"Is what true?" I asked, still not moving, tears forming in my own eyes knowing what was coming and not being able to believe it was going to happen in front of everyone thanks to Kristina.

"What that Kristina girl said on the phone! Are you really...pregnant?" he roared. I gulped and looked down.

"I can not believe this!" he exclaimed before launching into a loud, angry fit in Japanese. Long story short it was all insults.

"Where did I go wrong?" he cried.

"Dad please!" I cried, grabbing onto his wrist. He glared at me before pushing me back. I felt sobs shake my shoulders as I broke down.

Nat came over next to me and put his arm around me.

"Get your hands off of her!" my dad screamed.

"Sir, please don't blame Rosalina. It's not her fault."

"Not her fault? I'm pretty sure it was a conscience decision! Unless..."

He started getting in Nat's face despite me trying to hold him back.

Nat backed up, obviously scared though he could take my dad any day he never would. But he didn't back down.

"Did you force my daughter to sleep with you against her will?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No!" I exclaimed, running over and throwing my arms around Nat.

"Sir, I'd never-" Nat started but he cut him off.

"Rosalina I have never been so ashamed in my life!" he hissed.

"Dad please," I begged as he started to leave. I ran after him and Nat followed, holding me back.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I cried, breaking loose of him and running into my dad who pushed me back, back into Nat who caught me with open arms.

The crazed expression was gone from my dad's eyes but in its place was anger, and disappointment.

"Don't bother speaking to me again unless it's to tell me you got rid of that _thing_." he hissed, motioning to my stomach.

"Dad I'm not going to, but I'm going to put it up for adoption!" I cried, tears still streaming down my face.

He held up his hand. "Goodbye Rosalina."

"Dad!" I tried to grab him again but he knocked me off.

"As far as I'm concerned you're no daughter of mine." he hissed, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

I stood stunned for a minute before my knees buckled under me and I almost fell, Nat catching me and softly lowering us to the ground.

"We'll give you two a minute." Cooper said, motioning everyone out of the room. I turned towards Nat and buried my face in his chest as he held me while I cried.

"He had no right to treat you that way. You're amazing..." he said, as he stroked my hair.

"Please don't- not right now." I said, just wanting him to be there.

He nodded and pulled me closer to him so I was almost on his lap and we sat there for half an hour while I cried and he from time to time would whisper "I love you" or "You're amazing" to me, before I eventually tired out and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was even more tired than I had been when I'd fallen asleep. Nat had carried me to his room and I was in his bed, covers tucked around me, comfortable as ever. My eyes stung from crying so much and when I opened them the light in the room hit me hard. I figured it was probably night time since the fluorescent light was bright.

I heard hushed voices coming from outside the door.

"You ok? You've been quiet since that thing with Rosalina's dad happened." I heard Cooper ask.

"No! I'm freaking pissed! I can't believe he'd do that to her!" Needless to say the other person was Nat.

"I agree. She's gonna be a wreck when she wakes up." Cooper sighed.

"What am I gonna do Coop?" Nat groaned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I love her. So much. Like you have no idea. But I don't know to help her through this. I slept through health class! And I'm assuming her dad's gonna stop paying for her apartment..." I smiled at the first part then froze. I'd been paying for my apartment myself...hadn't I?

"She thinks she pays for it all alone. I don't know what she'll do now. We'll have to find some place cheap. Maybe the Lower East Side?" Cooper asked.

"No. No...she can stay here. My dad'll be fine with it. He loves Rosalina!" Nat exclaimed.

I was still trying to comprehend the fact my dad had been lying to me about the apartment when Cooper cut in.

"Yeah but things are different now. He knows what you two did. Is he still gonna let her stay?" he asked.

"I think so. He'll probably just put tape over my door every night or something like that. Or she can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch. Or share with Alex like I used to." Nat stammered.

Cooper's tone softened a little as he said "You really, really love her don't you?"

Nat sighed. "I always have." I sat up and the bed creeked. The two of them walked in slowly and Nat smiled at me, his eyes looked tired.

"Hey, look who's up. How are you feeling?" he asked softly, as he sat down on the side of the bed and kissed me quickly.

"Like I look." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"You always look beautiful to me." he said, smiling. I laughed without humor.

"Aren't you the charmer?" I asked, squishing his face and kissing him.

"Did you hear what we were just talking about?" Cooper asked knowingly.

"Uh...yeah I did. How did everyone know my dad was paying for my apartment but me?" I asked. They shrugged and I sighed.

"I was actually really proud of that." Nat rubbed my back.

"You have so many things to be proud of. Don't let him get you down. I'm sure you can stay here as long as you need." I smiled sadly.

"Thanks."

"The guys all went home about an hour ago. I should be going to. My sister's bringing home her boyfriend for the first time and mom's making matzo ball soup. I'll see you guys." Cooper said, before he walked out of the room and Alex came in.

"Hey dad just called...said he'd be home in about ten minutes. I told him what happened with Rosalina's dad...oh...hi." he said, seeing that I was awake.

"Hi. It's ok Alex, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Then can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Why the hell would you do it with Nat?" he asked, grinning. I gaped at him and turned bright red.

"Get out!" Nat exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him as he ran out the door.

Slowly a smile spread across my face and I started laughing.

"It's not funny." Nat pouted, but a smile was already starting to make its way to his too.

Soon we were both in hysterical fits of laughter despite everything that was going on.

"Your face was priceless!" Nat laughed. I hit his shoulder playfully.

"So was yours! You looked like you were about to beat him up!" I replied giggling.

After we finally calmed down we decided to go get some dinner, since my stomach was feeling better and I really hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"We have leftovers, of um...pretty much ever restaurant in the city, some pie, some ice cream..." Nat said, looking through the fridge. I laughed.

"If I'm going to stay here, I get to do the grocery shopping from now on." I laughed. He smiled and handed me a takeout box.

"Well this will have to do for now." he said. I thanked him and started eating, realizing how hungry I was.

Just then, Mr. Wolff walked in and spotted all of us (Alex was watching TV and eating on the couch).

"Oh hey guys..." he said quietly, almost shyly which I'd never seen him be before.

"Hey dad." Nat replied, trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"Alright, everyone come over here and have a seat." he sighed, sitting down in an armchair. Alex stayed in the egg chair, spinning around to face his dad. I set down the container I was eating from and Nat and I sat on the couch, he instantly put his arm around me.

"I'm not going to lie, I am disappointed in you two." he said to Nat and I, but his tone was still it's usual kind one.

"But I won't yell and I won't be mad. It's normal for people your age to want to-"

"Why do I need to be here?" Alex exclaimed, uncomfortably.

"Because. You live here don't you?" Mr. Wolff asked. Alex nodded.

"Then you're going through this too. All of us are. Rosalina you're welcome to stay here as long as you need and since your dad isn't going to be there for you, I will be. And so will Betty." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, as Nat squeezed me closer to him.

"But there are rules. Well...rule. You can't under any circumstances have sex under this roof." he said.

"Dad!" Nat hissed, embarrassed. I pinched his arm.

"Ow."

"Of course not." I said, nodding.

"This is too much for me, I'm leaving!" Alex said, standing up and walking out.

"Sit down." Mr. Wolff said. Alex sighed and sat down.

"Nat since Alex still has the bunkbeds, you'll move back in with him. Rosalina, you'll take Nat's room. Whenever you two are alone together, the door has to be open."

We nodded.

"Thank you dad." Nat said standing up and hugging him.

"I'm still disappointed, but your my son." Mr. Wolff responded.

Nat smiled and I stood up, giving Mr. Wolff a hug as well.

"Let's go get your food." Nat said to me, we turned back and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Oh and Nat?" Mr. Wolff asked.

Nat turned again.

"Your grounded." Nat laughed and nodded.

"I know Dad...I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: heyy so this chapter is short but it was like necessary to put in. A big huge thanks to **

**x. Team. Xtreme. Lover. x ****who has been a super loyal reviewer of every chapter.**

The week flew by, in a series of boring days, trapped inside, hiding from the press until the conference. The band would come and hang out. No one confronted Kristina since she technically hadn't quit or been fired yet but Cooper was planning on doing it right before the press conference and having her just renounce her spot. My dad hadn't contacted me.

Finally the day of the press conference arrived and I was a nervous wreck.

"I don't think I can do this." I said, walking into the room where Nat and the guys were just playing around on their instruments.

"Why?" David asked.

"People are going to be so disappointed. My fans...I'm a horrible role model." I cried, sitting down and putting my head in my hands. Nat walked over and hugged me.

"You're not a horrible role model." he said, soothingly.

"Well neither are you but that's what they're going to say!" I cried.

"Neither of us are horrible role models...we just made a mistake. It happens."

"Burn!" Thomas shouted from the corner. Nat turned around and glared at him.

"How is that a bur-you know what never mind," he said turning back to me, "Rosalina please. Don't be so hard on yourself. Who cares what press says or what fans think?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"Ok so the fans do matter...but hey...I'll always be your fan." he said, smiling.

"Get a room...oh wait..." David said, jokingly. We both rolled our eyes and Nat kissed me quickly before going back to playing around on his keyboard. Cooper walked in holding his phone.

"Ok guys...we're going to the conference soon but first...Kristina's coming here." he said. I sighed and the guys groaned.

"Ever since she went crazy no one's wanted to see her, Coop." Quaasim said.

"I know but we have to get this out of the way."

"When's she gonna be here?" Nat asked.

"Um...she's actually on her way up." he said.

"What?" Nat exclaimed, standing up.

"I thought we agreed Rosalina shouldn't be in the room when we discuss this. For her safety." I heard him whisper to Cooper through gritted teeth.

"Well I thought maybe that was a bit much..." Cooper replied.

"It's not a bit much. Please..." Nat said.

I stood up and touched his arm. "Nat I'm fine, really. I just want today to be over with ok?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"Ok. If you say so." I nodded and then Kristina walked in wearing a super low cut shirt, a mini skirt, and high heals.

"You do know we're going to a press conference...not a strip club right?" Thomas asked. The guys started laughing and I tried not to.

She ignored it. "What did you want to talk to me about Cooper? Oh hi Nat." she said, stepping in front of me. I backed up but Nat grabbed me and pulled me around to the other side of him, putting his arm around me so he was standing in between me and Kristina.

"Kristina, I warned you what would happen if you talked about Nat and Rosalina's situation..." Cooper started but she cut him off.

"You warned me what would happen if I spread false things around. Telling Rosalina's dad about their _situation_ wasn't fake."

"You had no right to tell my dad, Kristina." I said, keeping an even tone.

"Someone had to tell him..." she said innocently.

"That someone shouldn't have been you!" Nat exclaimed. I yanked on his arm.

"Nat please...Kristina, this is considered disorderly conduct-" Cooper started, but she cut him off again.

"You said disorderly conduct in the work place. It wasn't in the workplace." she said, confidently.

"Kristina you're fired!" Cooper snapped, loosing his cool. We all gaped at him, we'd really never seen that happened.

"You can't fire me. Juno here's gonna have to leave and you need a base player." she said.

"There's plenty of people who would kill for the job." Nat hissed.

She sighed and looked down. "Ok fine...I thought you might say that." He crossed his arms and nodded.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"That's it? You're not gonna make a scene?" Alex asked from across the room.

"No." she said.

"We're leaving how. We're taking a limo...it's outside now." Cooper informed her.

"Alright." she said, walking out. We all started to shuffle out the door but Nat grabbed my hand and yanked me back.

"She's up to something. I know that look." he whispered.

"We can't do anything about it though." I replied.

"You're right...it's probably nothing." he said. I squeezed his hand and smiled as we walked out the door. How wrong we were.


	8. Chapter 8

"If everyone could please take their seats we'll begin." Cooper said into the microphone. We were back in the exact same place we'd been the previous week except this time I was seated next to Nat in the middle...Kristina was the one at the end of the table. Nat's comment about her being up to something was still making me nervous.

Everyone got settled. Before Cooper spoke up again, "Alright, before we begin we'd like to make an opening statement...Nat and Rosalina are back together to confirm any of your suspicions."

A buzz went over the crowed and he waited before opening the question session.

"Amy Bennet, Inner Circle Magazine...Nat, just last week you were with Kristina and now all of the sudden you're back with Rosalina...why?" she asked.

"Well...Kristina and I, we've always had our problems...that's any relationship but through a series of...difficult events, I've discovered that really the only girl I'll ever be completely happy with is Rosalina. I love her. With all my heart." he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Kristina how do you feel about this?" Amy asked. Kristina leaned forward into her microphone.

"If Nat's happy, I'm happy." she said. The crowed aw'd at her.

"Jacob Hudgens Beat Online Magazine...Rosalina, what was your hast exit about. What are you keeping from the world?" he asked.

I took a deep shaky breath, Nat squeezed my hand he was holding under the table.

I leaned forward and squeezed my eyes shut.

"This band...it means the world to me. They're my best friends and I don't know what I'd do without them. But I am sorry to say I will be taking a leave of absence for about a year." I said, hoping they wouldn't ask why and maybe I'd get out of it.

"Why?" he asked, as if he could read my mind.

"Due to some irresponsible decision making...there's really no easy way to say this..." I shut my eyes again.

"I'm pregnant." They all stared at me for a moment before a huge roar went up among the crowd. Questions of who the father was and what I planned to do with it rose up.

"That is the only thing I will be giving away at this time." I said like Cooper had told me too. He was now standing behind my chair.

"Next question." he said.

"Is Nat the father? Is that why he broke up with Kristina for Rosalina?" Someone in the crowd yelled.

Nat and I sat there frozen before Kristina spoke into her microphone.

"I'm afraid I will also be forced to resign from the band until further notice." she said.

"Why?" someone called out.

"Because...I'm pregnant too. Nat...you're going to be a daddy!" she squealed. My heart fell like it had just dropped into my stomach as Nat's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I'd been meaning to tell you." she said, smiling.

I glared at him, tears already threatening to form in my eyes.

"Rosalina, she's lying." he hissed. The crowd was getting deafening as Cooper tried to reign them in.

"Sure. I wondered how you'd know she'd do something. I can't believe you." I hissed, standing up, knocking over my chair, and jumping off the stage, running and pushing through the crowd though people tried to stop me.

I ran until I got outside the venue and into the freezing cold night air. I leaned up against a wall and slid to the ground, crying. I couldn't believe Nat would do that...sure she was his girlfriend but why wouldn't he tell me?

I heard the door open and Nat jogged through, running over and bending down in front of me.

"Rosalina...you have to believe me. She's lying. Please." he begged, trying to take my hands in his but I pulled away.

"How can I believe you? She _was_ your girlfriend after all!" I cried. He looked at me with nothing but pure desperation in his eyes but I'd seen him act before...

"I never did anything with her! She wanted to but I didn't because...because there was always you in the back my mind and-God! Please Rosalina you have to believe me!" he cried.

"So you just go around impregnating all the girls you ever feel anything for?" I asked icily.

"No! Please Rosalina. Please!" he cried. I finally mustered up the strength to look him straight in the eyes only to see that he was full on crying, almost as hard as I was.

I reached out and wiped a tear from his eye. "Please." he whispered, grabbing my hand and holding it, his hands were shaking.

"I believe you." I choked out before he grabbed me up in a hug almost instantly, burying his face in my hair.

"Why is this happening to us?" he asked quietly. It hit me then how much stress he'd been under too. Having to be strong for both of us.

"I don't know." I replied hugging him tighter.

Just then the door swung open and what appeared to be all the reporters that had been in the conference fled out.

"Hey there they are!" someone called.

"Shit." Nat mumbled, pulling me up and holding onto my hand.

"Run." He whispered, getting a quick start and yanking me off behind him.

We ran for what felt like forever from the crowd.

"How are you so good at running?" I panted.

"The mobs of girls." he mumbled, pulling me along. I looked back to see the crowd was still after us.

"In here!" I exclaimed, yanking him into the nearest building which turned out to be none other than the Waldorf Astoria.

Nat ran up to the reception desk and kept nervously glancing outside.

"We need a room. Now." he said.

"Alright, I'll just need you to- hey aren't you Nat Wolff?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes! And right now there's a very...enthusiastic crowd outside. We need a room." he said.

"Alright just one room?" she asked, apparently not sensing the urgency.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. She smiled and nodded, handing him a room key and a room number. He thanked her and we ran into the elevator, taking it up to the top floor, finding our room, and running inside, locking the door behind us.

I turned on the light and gasped. "Oh my god, this is beautiful." I breathed, looking at it.

"It's kind of...over fancy." he replied, setting down the key.

"It's amazing." I replied before, walking over to the giant king sized bed and flopping down.

"We should probably stay here the night. Just to avoid the press. I'll text Cooper and my dad to let them know what's going on."

I sighed and sat up, pulling off my shoes and walking over to the window, pulling open the curtains to see the beautiful city lights.

Nat came over behind me and wrapped his long arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head.

I turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I said quietly.

He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Don't be. I was a jerk to you the past couple of years. Rosalina what am I going to do?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"I don't think she's really pregnant. When the press finds that out, she'll be the bad guy and your name will be cleared."

"I can't stand people thinking that though." he said quietly. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered, not really knowing how to comfort him. He smiled slightly and looked into my eyes with a look that could melt.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing me.

I pulled away and yawned. "I'm really tired...and we should probably check out early to avoid even more bad press. Goodnight." I said, sliding under the covers and lying back on the comfortable pillows. He lied down beside me.

"Goodnight." I turned over and he draped his arm over my side.

"Sweet dreams Nat." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams Rosalina." and with that we drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up in the morning, Nat was standing, staring out the window and talking in a quiet tone on the phone.

"Cooper, I swear I never did anything with Kristina." he said.

There was some of what sounded like Cooper yelling on the other line.

"What do you mean am I sure? Of course I'm sure! And no I don't know if she's lying or not. Rosalina thinks she is." he said.

More talking on the other line. "Yeah things with Rosalina are fine. Kristina almost ruined everything for me though. God I hate her." he exclaimed.

"So you're saying we can't prove it's not my kid until she has it? If she's even pregnant." Nat asked exasperated.

Cooper said something that made Nat mad.

"That's too long! Please...just try to find out." he said. There was a few more seconds of talking.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Bye." and he hung up then sighed and turned around, smiling when he saw me.

"Morning." he said, walking over and kissing me quickly on the lips. I stretched and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"We should probably leave soon. Cooper's gonna get to the bottom of this whole Kristina thing but we should really go fill in my dad and the guys." he said.

"Ok...Nat don't be too hard on Cooper." I said. He nodded.

"I'm just...I don't think I've ever been so stressed out in my life." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know how you feel...believe me." We both laughed without humor and then Nat's phone rang.

"Hello?" I walked over to the mirror and cringed at my greasy unwashed hair and raccoon eyes from sleeping in makeup and crying.

"Downstairs? Thanks." Nat said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My dad sent us a car, it's out front right now." he said.

"Wait...what if someone sees us?" I asked.

"Right now...I don't think we could be in any more trouble than we already are." he said, grabbing my hand, and walking out the door.

When we reached the lobby, we quickly walked with our heads down, outside and jumped into the black Mercedes waiting for us.

"Thanks, man." Nat said, thanking the driver who he'd known for a while and rolling up the privacy screen the car had installed in it.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked.

"I'm just curious...I mean...you haven't really told me. What do you plan on doing with the- the baby?" he asked quietly.

"I thought I said at the press conference." I replied.

"I want to hear it in depth."

"Well...I'm going to put it up for adoption. Cooper already has people looking for parents and that's really it." I said.

"So after it's born...you're just letting go. Never going to wonder what happened?" he asked.

"Of course I'll wonder what happened, Nat! But we can't raise a baby." I exclaimed.

"I know...I'm not saying I want to. I just want to see what the little guy...or girl looks like. As they get older I mean."

"We can ask to get pictures every six months." I said.

"They won't even know we exist." he said, sadly.

"Nat, look at me." I said. He glanced up at me.

"One day...if we end up working out for the long haul-" he cut me off.

"Which we will."

I shrugged. "Then we'd get married and then have kids. But not now. We can't now." I said. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know. And we will have that future someday. I know it." he said, firmly. I smiled at him and kissed him softly before the car jerked to a hault.

"We're here." The driver called out, then walked around the door and opened it for us. Nat thanked him, took my hand, and quickly pulled me into his building.


	10. Chapter 10

When we got up to the Wolffs' apartment Mr. Wolff, Cooper, and a man I'd never seen before were sitting in the living room.

"Hi everybody." Nat said, walking in and closing the door behind us.

"Have a seat." Cooper said. Nat and I walked over and sat on the couch across from Mr. Wolff who was in his arm chair, the man I'd never seen in the egg chair, and Cooper who was standing and nervously tapping his foot.

"Nat this is Christian Jameson, the band's lawyer." Mr. Wolff said.

"We have a lawyer?" Nat asked.

"We do now, Nat Kristina's stirring up too much trouble. We have to be cautious." Cooper explained. Christian reached across the table and shook Nat's hand then mine.

"Nice to meet you two. Sorry it had to be under these circumstances." He said.

"You too man. So...I'm still confused. Are we suing Kristina?" Nat asked.

"No...actually she quit. She's suing us." Cooper said.

"Us?" I asked.

"The band...well the band and Nat." Christian piped up. Nat's jaw dropped.

"Will someone _please_ tell me the whole story?" he exclaimed. I scooted closer to him and rubbed his back.

"Well right now she's only suing the band...for wrongful termination. And as soon as her baby's born she'll be taking you to court for child support." Mr. Wolff said. Nat put his head in his hands and shook his head before looking up.

"It's not my baby!" he exclaimed.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about right?" Mr. Wolff asked, smiling at Christian who gave him a look...clearly not used to the way he worked.

"No...there is a problem. Sure we can get out of that with a DNA test. But the band technically did terminate her without cause."

"She quit!" I exclaimed.

"That's not what she's telling everyone. She's saying I fired her last night after the press conference." Cooper said.

"I can't believe she's doing this." I mumbled.

"Rosalina...could I talk to you for a sec?" Cooper asked suddenly, walking over and pulling me up, not waiting for an answer.

He pulled me down the hall into outside Nat's room and dropped my arm.

"Cooper what was that about? Nat's really upset...I need to be there for him!" I hissed.

"Mr. Jameson wants to talk to Nat without you there. He thinks it affects him." Cooper said quietly.

"That's ridiculous!" I replied. He sighed.

"Is it? I mean...if there's something Nat's hiding...and I'm not saying I think there is...but if there is, he's not going to say it with you there." Cooper said.

"You think Kristina's telling the truth don't you?" I asked quietly.

"As your and Nat's friend, no I don't. But as your manager, I can't be too easily swayed by anyone." he said apologetically.

I sighed. "Well can I at least listen in?" I asked.

He sighed. "As your manager..." he started. I cut him off.

"As my friend?" I asked. He sighed handed me his Blackberry.

"Give me your phone." he said, I handed it to him.

"I'll call you. Don't talk just listen. I don't usually condone this type of behavior but..." I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Cooper!" I exclaimed, then walked into Nat's room and closed the door, sitting down in a chair.

A few minutes later I got the call from Cooper and pressed the on button holding it up to my ear. I assumed he was hiding it in his jacket because it was a little muffled but I could still hear.

"Where'd Rosalina go?" I heard Nat ask.

"We need to talk to you alone." Christian said.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Nat...I want you to answer me truthfully...is Kristina pregnant with your child?" Christian asked.

"No!" Nat exclaimed.

"Ok...is there any possibility that it could be yours?" Christian asked slowly.

"None!" Nat exclaimed louder.

"Rosalina's not here now Nat...you can tell the truth." Cooper said.

"You don't believe me? Fine make me say it out loud. Rosalina is the only girl I've slept with ok?" Nat hissed.

I wasn't even there and I was embarrassed for him.

"Is that the truth?" Christian asked.

"Yes it's the truth!" Nat exclaimed so loudly I could hear it without the phone.

"Then we have no reason to believe she could get away with proving you're the father." Christian said calmly.

"I told you that to begin with!" Mr. Wolff exclaimed. I smiled slightly- right on Mr. Wolff.

"Hey how do we even know this guy is qualified, Cooper?" Nat asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"Nat!" Cooper hissed.

"No it's quite alright, Cooper. Nat just obviously needs some time to cool off before we discuss issues further. You look a little grungy buddy, maybe go shower up?" Christian asked.

I could practically see the angry look on Nat's face.

"Good idea. Nat?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Nat mumbled. The call ended and the door opened a few minutes later. I quickly set down the phone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled, flopping down on the bed. I walked over and sat on the edge.

"Come on, talk to me." I prodded, quietly.

"That guy had the nerve to ask if Kristina's baby really is mine." he said, staring upwards.

I opened my mouth to comfort him but he sat up suddenly and looked at me.

"I swear Rosalina it's not. No one believes me." he said quietly. I hugged him.

"Your dad believes you, the guys believe you...I believe you." I said.

"You're the only one I need to believe me." he replied. I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"We'll pull through all this you know." I said, trying to sound optimistic.

"I know." he replied, lifting my hand that was intertwined with his and kissing it before standing up.

"I'm supposed to take a shower." he announced. I laughed.

"I should probably take one too. We're all gross from running." I said.

"You can use my bathroom, I'll use Alex's." he said.

"Thanks," he started to walk out.

"And Nat?" I asked. He turned around.

"I'll always be on your side." I said biting my lip. He smiled.

"Same here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Hey sorry this took so long to get out and it kind of sucks and is moving slow right now but it'll pick back up again soon. Thanks! **

When I got out of the shower I threw on some clothes, pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and walked out into the living room, hoping Mr. Jameson would be gone. He was. Cooper informed me that he was coming back tomorrow.

"Cooper, I still don't like that guy. Where'd you find him?" I asked sitting down in the egg chair.

Mr. Wolff had gone off somewhere by this time so it was Just me and Cooper.

"He's Patty's cousin." Cooper mumbled. I nodded. That made sense.

"Does she have any other cousins? Cousins that don't suck?" Nat asked, walking into the room, hair damp and hanging in his eyes a little bit.

"I can't talk badly about our lawyer...especially since he's in the same family as Ms. Scoggins...but no...she doesn't."

"I don't like him." Nat stated, flopping down on the couch.

"I know...oh by the way. You have a charity event tonight." Cooper said.

"Tonight?" Nat replied. Cooper nodded.

"We need to start damage control right away. You, Rosalina, Patty, and I are going to a couples' silent auction for relief in Africa...and tomorrow you're going to a children's hospital."

"Cooper I'm all for helping the needy...but we're exhausted." I said.

"I'm sorry guys...we have to." he said.

"It could be fun." I said trying to help Cooper out.

"I guess..." Nat replied.

"The auction starts at 6. Now are you guys ready to go?" Cooper asked.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"Rehearsal." he said, scanning his Blackberry.

"I can't play though..." I said sadly. Nat squeezed my hand.

"You can still play. I was thinking maybe you could keep practicing so you'd still be on your A game when all this is over." Cooper explained.

"That's a good idea." I thanked him. He smiled and looked at Nat.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Nat nodded and Cooper led the way for Nat and I who walked outside hand in hand.

...

When we got to rehearsal, all the guys were already there, fooling around on their instruments.

"Hey guys." Nat greeted them.

They all chorused their hellos and I took a seat on the couch, as Nat approached his keyboard.

"Alright guys, warm up with a song and then we'll start working on this set list the coordinator of the next show gave me." Cooper said, handing them all a piece of paper.

"Alright uh warm up..."Rosalina" on three?" Nat asked, although he was smiling straight at me. I smiled back and pulled my knees up on the couch.

"One two three!" he called out and the music started to play.

"You went to live your life, why'd you have to go, you're my only love. My only never ending love." I smiled and put my hand over my heart as the band continued to play and Nat sang at me.

The door opened and Patty quickly tiptoed over, sitting down next to me.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey." I replied.

"I think it's adorable how he still plays this song for you." she whispered. We'd become pretty good friends over the past few years. She was a good friend, always putting up with my issues with Nat and Kristina.

I nodded and we both faced forward watching.

When it was over I clapped and blew a kiss at Nat who pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket.

Cooper began talking and going over the set list and Patty turned back to me.

"So the auction tonight should be interesting..." she said, although not sounding interested.

"If you and Cooper don't want to go you don't have to." I told her. She shook her head.

"No, you and Nat are our friends. We want to support you. I'm so sorry this is happening." she said, smiling apologetically. I half smiled back.

"Me too..."

"And I'm sorry to hear about your dad." she said. I tried to will myself not to tear up at the very mention of my dad.

"Let's not talk about that. What are you wearing to the auction?" I asked.

"This lovely dress I found with my sister..." she started off. I caught Nat's eye from where Cooper was talking to him about something and he made a funny face causing me to laugh.

Patty looked over and laughed too. "You two are like a couple of kids." she said, sounding mature beyond her years as usual.

I grimaced, reminded of the conversation Nat and I had had earlier that morning about what we wanted to do with our baby and nodded, sticking true to my argument.

"That's exactly what we are."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: hey so I feel like Nat's been kind of OOC (out of character) and I want to fix that. Any suggestions? Thanks! **

"I don't think this is very...me." I mumbled, walking out of Patty's bathroom and turning around. She'd taken me shopping for the charity earlier after the band's practice, while Nat and Cooper went back to Nat's to get ready.

"You look good! It's sensible." she said. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a long sleeve, black, knee length, plain dress paired with black ballet flats. My hair was pulled into a neat bun with a few loose pieces framing my face...I looked about forty years old.

"Well...how come you're not dressed like this?" I asked. She was wearing a red, wrap dress that was slightly low cut and high heals.

She sighed and looked down.

"Oh right...you're not pregnant." I mumbled. She sighed again and came over, throwing her arms around me.

"I thought Cooper said I was supposed to stay out of the public eye." I said more to myself than to her.

"He did...later on. When you start showing. Before then, he wants you to do as much good as possible. He's really trying to figure this thing out." she said empathetically.

"I know...he's being so great. I just really feel like I'm gonna go out there and be judged and I hate that." I said.

"Well you'll have me, and Nat, and Cooper." she said with a smile. I nodded and turned back to the mirror, smoothing down my dress.

"You're right...what time is it?" I asked. She handed me my purse.

"It's five thirty, we should go meet the boys." she said, checking her pink Blackberry which had been a Christmas gift from Cooper.

"Alright...wait...this charity event tonight...no one we know is going to be there right?" I asked. She grimaced.

"Well there's a slight chance Patrice might go with Wade..."

"Patrice? She's the last person I want to see right now!" I cried, as we walked out of her building and began the short walk to Nat's.

"I know, but you know she has to be at _everything._"Patty said, rolling her eyes. I nodded.

"I haven't seen her in like two years though...and I kind of wanted to keep it that way." I said. I hadn't seen Patrice since the day I graduated high school, two years before. She'd gone off to some performing arts school somewhere else and I'd stuck with the band, taking online college courses so I could stay in the band.

"I know...you can't let her get you down though. You can't let anyone get you down for that matter." she said, comfortingly. I smiled slightly.

"I know...it's really hard though. Being in the band alone has already put me under this microscope and now I've totally messed up. Some of things I've heard people say..." I said trailing off, not wanting to think about it.

"I know. And frankly...it's probably only going to get worse. But you just have to think. You have the band who are your friends, you have Cooper and I, and you have Nat. He loves you so much." she said. I smiled, Patty and Cooper were always good at talks like these.

"Thanks, Patty." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and we continued to talk about less serious things until we got to the Wolffs' building where Cooper and Nat were standing outside, waiting for the limo.

Patty walked over to Cooper instantly, the pecked like a married couple, and began talking quietly to each other.

I walked over to Nat who was wearing a suit and smiled.

"Hey." he said, pulling me into him and kissing me softly.

"Hi." I breathed pulling back, not being able to help the grin that was plastered to my face.

"You look great." he said. I groaned.

"Don't lie. I look like I'm going to a funeral." I said.

"No you don't...ok...maybe a little...you still look good though." he said smiling.

"Another lie...Nat I'm dressed like a mom." I said, not thinking. We both froze and I cleared my throat, wanting to change the subject.

"You on the other hand look very handsome." I said smiling and taking a hold of his arm. He chuckled but I could tell my previous comment was still stuck in his mind.

Luckily the limo Cooper had booked pulled up at that moment and we all piled in, before pulling into the traffic.

The ride was filled with Patty, Cooper, and I just chatting. Nat would contribute every once in a while but for the most part he just sat there silently, one arm around me, staring out the window. I knew better than to bother him about it then.

I was expecting a riot of sorts when we arrived but as soon as we got out of the car...nothing happened. In fact the only people that seemed to know who we were, were the reporters. All the other attendees looked to be well over sixty and were high society rich people who didn't listen to our kind of music. There were a few other young couples but if they knew who we were, they didn't say anything.

Of course the reporters asked questions, Nat just pulled me through them, head down, not saying anything as Cooper and Patty followed close behind us.

When we got inside, there were tables of four set up all over the big room, a stage in front of it, and several items below the stage for the auction.

"Our table's this way." Cooper said, leading us over to one in front. We all sat down, Nat and I across from Patty and Cooper.

"Patty said that Patrice might be here." I whispered to Nat as Cooper ordered us all drinks.

"Are you serious?" he hissed. I nodded.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." he whispered, grabbing a hold of one of my hands and squeezing it.

Almost as if in cue, Patrice and Wade walked over together.

"Rosalina?" Patrice asked, even though she clearly knew it was me.

"Hi Patrice." I said, smiling, trying to be polite since reporters had been watching us since we got in.

"Oh it's been so long, come here and give me a hug." she said, sticky sweetly, holding out her arms. I frowned but stood up and quickly hugged her. Nat stood up too.

"Hey man." he said to Wade, shaking his hand.

"We watched the press conference last night...such a shame." Patrice said, almost mockingly. I shrugged and Nat didn't do anything.

"You two could have had such good futures." she continued.

"We still will." Nat said, shortly.

"Good luck with that. Especially having two kids at once..." she said to him.

"Kristina may be pregnant. But it's not mine." he said.

Just then Cooper came up behind us, pulling Nat backwards before he got mad.

"Patrice nice to see you again. If you don't mind though I think the auction's about to start." he said, implying he wanted her to leave.

"Of course. See you around Rosalina." she said sarcastically, before slinking away with Wade behind her.

I thanked Cooper before we sat down and the auction began.

...

It went by slowly and painfully. In the end I ended up leaving with a decked out bass case, Nat got a painting of some sort, and Cooper and Patty each had about six things.

They dropped us off at the Wolffs' house and when we walked in the front door, Alex and Mr. Wolff were already dead asleep in their rooms.

"Alright, come here." I said, pulling him over to the couch and sitting down.

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"You've seemed off all night. What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Talk to me." I said quietly, placing a hand on the side of his face. He put his hand over mine.

"It's about the discussion we had this morning." he said quietly.

I sighed.

"Don't get mad...it's just...the idea doesn't appeal to you at all?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not for now. Not anytime soon."

"It kind of does to me. And maybe it's just the stress of everything that's been going on lately...I haven't felt like myself." he sighed.

I smiled trying comfort him. "You're still you."

"I know...everything's just been so serious lately. This whole situation sucks but if it hadn't happened...we probably wouldn't be sitting here right now. It brought us back together." he said, rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"I know." I replied quietly.

"Do you see why I'd want to keep it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"We can still be together without-" he cut me off.

"Oh believe me I know. You're stuck with me no matter what." he said smiling and gently shoving my shoulder.

I giggled and then yawned. He laughed quietly and leaned forward, kissing me on the forehead.

"You should get to sleep." he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"You know I do my best writing at night. Maybe I can revamp 'Rosalina'." he said smirking.

I took a step closer to him.

"Don't! I love it the way it is." I said, pouting for emphasis.

He smiled down at me with a look that made me want to melt in his eyes.

"I love you the way you are." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Goodnight." he whispered, pulling away. I grinned and stood up on my tip toes, kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." and with that I walked down to his...my...room and changed quickly, falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nat!" I woke up to the sound of Alex yelling to Nat…loudly. I groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clock. Six n in the morning, wonderful.

I got up and swung open the door, to find Alex standing out in the living room in his pajamas, frozen in front of the front door.

"Alex, what is going on?" I asked groggily, flicking on the lights since it was still dark outside.

"That sketchy lawyer guy is here!" he whispered.

"Christian?" I asked. He nodded furiously.

"What's he doing here now?" I asked, brushing past him and looking out the peephole to where sure enough he was standing there, in the same suit he'd been in before, waiting patiently.

"I don't know! He creeps me out! Don't open the door!" Alex hissed, still whispering.

I sighed and looked out the door again. "He's not leaving!" I replied a little louder than I intended to.

"Rosalina? It's me, Christian Jameson…open up." He called out. Alex turned to me panicked.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Nat asked, walking into the bright room, squinting, and rubbing his eyes.

"We didn't wake you did we?" I asked concerned, since he probably hadn't gone to sleep till a few hours ago.

"Yeah but," he said, walking over and kissing me quickly before yawning, "it's ok."

"Nat, the creepy lawyer is here!" Alex whispered.

"What? Are you kidding me?" he asked, looking out the peephole.

"What the hell does he want?" Alex exclaimed, then slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing he'd further given away the fact that we were there.

"Hello?" Christian's voice rang out again and Nat cleared his throat, stood up a little straighter and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, getting to the point. Christian smiled robotically.

"Good morning, everyone." He said, maneuvering is way into the apartment.

"Sure, you can come in." Nat said, grouchily.

"I just came to go over some things that I didn't get to the other day. But since this is a respectful meeting, Rosalina could you please change into some proper attire?" he asked, looking me up and down. I blushed and crossed my arms, realizing I was wearing just an over size T-shirt of Nat's that since he was so much taller than me, went down to the middle of my thighs…oh and socks.

"Christian, this is our house...you can't just show up at six am, unannounced and uninvited and then tell people what to wear." Nat said, impatiently.

"You're right, I'm very sorry Rosalina." Christian said, sticky sweetly.

"No, it's ok…I can change." I said, turning to go back to Nat's room but he blocked me gently.

"Sit down." He said quietly. I sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling a blanket over myself as Alex just silently sat rigidly beside me.

"Where's your dad?" I whispered.

"He slept at Betty's." Alex replied, momentarily showing disgust but then going back to his stony expression as Christian came over and sat down.

"Nat would you like to join us?" he asked, turning back to where Nat was still sitting, glaring at him in the kitchen.

"Sure." He replied, sarcastically, coming over and sitting in between me and Christian, wrapping an arm around me protectively.

"So…let me explain, I'm here early because a very important meeting at seven." He said.

"Ok, can you just get to what you needed to tell us, please?" I asked, his presence making me more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Well what I came to tell you is, I've been doing more investigating and I think we have a very good chance at winning this case." He said, smiling.

Something about his smile gave me a huge case of the creeps…and seemed to bring on morning sickness as a wave of nausea hit me.

"You came all the way here to tell us that?" Nat asked.

"Well no. You see I thought I'd give you the reasons." He said, glancing at where I'd curled up in a ball, pulling my knees to my chest in an attempt not to get sick.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to you without Cooper here!" I blurted out. Nat, rubbed my back and nodded in agreement.

"I'm your lawyer…you're supposed to feel comfortable with me." He said evenly.

"Well we don't!" Nat snapped.

"I really need to go over some important things with you!" Christian snapped back as my stomach flip flopped again.

"And this is why Cooper should be here." Nat said.

"Nat, are you aware you have two law suits going against you, a pregnant girlfriend to take care of, and possibly two children at once to deal with? And you're telling me you can do all this but can't speak to me without your manager?" Christian asked, standing up. Nat followed suit and glared at him.

"I told you, Kristina's baby is not mine!" He exclaimed, pushing Christian back and taking him by surprise.

"Nat, stop-" I started, standing up and grabbing his arm and then clutching my stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled, letting go and getting up, jumping onto and over the couch and running into my bathroom, proceeding to get sick all over again.

"Rosalina!" Nat exclaimed, pounding on the door.

"One second." I mumbled flushing the toilet, and walking over to brush my teeth. He opened the door and came in followed by Christian.

"Can you leave? This is a little personal." he asked, beyond aggravated.

"Alright, fine. I see your point. I'll call Cooper and speak with him." Christian said, stepping out.

"Great, Alex'll show you out." Nat replied, rubbing circles on my back as I scrubbed at my teeth furiously.

We heard the front door close followed by Alex walking by mumbling he was going back to bed and then silence.

"You ok?" he asked me, as I finished brushing my teeth. I nodded and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"That was really creepy, Nat. I don't trust that guy at all." I said. He nodded.

"Something's off with him. I can't believe Cooper can't see that, he's usually so good about that kind of thing." Nat replied, taking my hand and leading me back to "my" room.

"I feel like he has an ulterior motive. Like he's gonna try to use something against us." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Like what?" Nat asked.

"I don't know…but anyone who's gonna show up this early in the morning to 'go over details' or whatever is bad news." I said. He nodded in agreement and I yawned, suddenly getting tired again.

"We should go back to sleep." I said, getting ready to pull back my covers but he stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"Wait, I have a better idea." He said smiling and pulling me up.

"Nat, I'm tired." I complained. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"This'll be worth it, trust me." He said, pulling me over to a window in their hall that led to the fire escape.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"The view from the roof is great for sunrise. Or set." He said, sticking one leg out the window.

"Oh my god, that's dangerous! Stop!" I exclaimed.

"Me and Alex do it all the time. We have for years. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, holding out his hand. I sighed and took it, letting him pull me out to the small platform with a tiny level of steps.

"You go first." He said. I took a step up and tried not to think about how high up we were, taking a few steps up and then stepping up onto the flat roof. He followed and then smiled, facing me.

"Turn around." He said quietly. I turned and gasped at the scene in front of me. It was as if you could see the entire city, dimly lit in the pink and orange morning sky.

"Oh my god." I breathed, smiling. He took a hold of my hand and pulled me over to a little blanket that looked like it'd been up there forever and we sat down. He pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it…we may have to come up here every morning. I feel ten times better." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Then we definitely will…I mean is there anything I can do to help?" he asked sheepishly.

"You're already helping so much." I said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Really? I mean cause I want to I just don't know how…" he said.

"Really. You are." I said. He kissed the top of my head and I snuggled in closer to him.

"I'm sorry if I was pushing keeping the baby too much last night." He said, quietly.

"You weren't." I replied shortly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Ok…well then Rosalina I'm just letting you know now…I am going to keep fighting to keep our baby." He said, trying to sound sure of himself but faltering slightly as he faced me.

"That's fine but I'm going to keep fighting for our futures. For going on tours and selling out stadiums and living our lives." I replied. He smiled slightly and put his forehead to mine.

"Then may the best man win." He said jokingly, lightening the mood.

I laughed and kissed him, before we both turned back to watch the last few seconds of sunrise.


	14. Chapter 14

"You kicked your lawyer out?" I glanced down and Nat crossed his arms. At around nine in the morning Cooper had called, sounding perfectly calm asking Nat to meet him for lunch. And then Nat had asked if I could come because he didn't want me to stay at the apartment alone (I know, I know, kind of overprotective but I mean...kind of adorable at the same time) and Cooper had agreed. So we met him at La Fleur, a super exclusive fancy restaurant for lunch so we wouldn't be bothered... and he blew up at us the moment we sat down.

"Yeah but...Cooper the guy is up to no good I'm telling you!" Nat replied.

"No you don't like him because he doesn't just bow down to you like everyone else. I got news for you man, if the band goes down...NO ONE is going to just bow down to you anymore!" Cooper shot back. Nat's temper flared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. I silently thanked God the restaurant was pretty much empty since it was mainly a place people went for dinner.

"It means that you're used to everyone being nice to you because you're Nat Wolff. This guy's job isn't to be nice to you, it's to find out the facts so that he can defend you properly!" Cooper replied.

"You guys..." I started. They ignored me.

"Well can't you find someone else's job it is to do that?" Nat asked. Cooper was about to respond when his phone rang. He answered it quickly.

"Hello?" he asked.

There was talking on the other line but we couldn't hear what the person was saying.

"Nat, relax." I whispered, resting my hand on his leg.

"Did you hear what he said to me?" he hissed. I nodded.

"WHAT?" Cooper exclaimed. Nat and I looked at him, he was pale as a sheet.

"Please tell me you're joking!" he exclaimed. More talking.

Nat nervously grabbed my hand in his and held onto it tightly.

"Ok...ok yeah it's um...I'll call an emergency meeting. Thank you." he said hanging up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That was Christian. He's been investigating all Kristina's accusations and stuff since that's the biggest chunk of the case." he said slowly. I glanced at Nat, his jaw was clenched and he was on the edge of his seat.

"What is it Coop?" he asked in a voice so small he sounded like he was a scared little boy.

"Kristina's really pregnant." I felt my breath leave my chest as Nat squeezed my hand even harder. He gulped audibly.

"Shit." he mumbled under his breath.

"Since you're not the father we have nothing to worry about in the long run...but it looks really bad while she's still pregnant. Kristina's refusing to have the DNA tested while she's pregnant." Cooper said. Nat let go of my hand and put his in his hands.

"It's ok." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"Can't Christian get some kind of warrant?" I asked.

"It's not a serious enough case." Cooper replied grimly.

The three of us sat there in silence for a few minutes, Nat and I still embracing, Cooper just staring at the table before Nat finally pulled away to address Cooper again.

"Would it be ok if I skipped the meeting? I just...I need some time." he said. Cooper nodded and I ran a hand through his hair. He gave me a shaky smile before leaning over and giving me a peck goodbye, scooting out of the booth.

"You're leaving now?" Cooper asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know...I just need to walk. Think." he said. Cooper nodded and I smiled the best I could.

"Take your time." he smiled sadly and walked out of the restaurant with his head hanging low.

Cooper faced me again. "The guys are at David's, we should probably head over there." I nodded and stood up. Cooper sighed and followed suit, pausing to clean his glasses. It hit me how much stress he was under. And how selfish Nat and I had been up to this point. I threw my arms around him in a hug. He stood there stunned for a minute, before returning it.

"Thank you so much for everything." I whispered. He smiled at me slightly.

"It's my job."

The band did not take the news of Kristina's pregnancy well. There was a lot of yelling and swearing before they demanded to know where Nat went.

"He said he needed time to think. But right now we need to discuss strategy-" Cooper said. Alex cut him off.

"You idiots let him go off alone while he's this upset? You do know how dramatic he is right...?"

"Alex, Nat's a big boy he can take care of himself!" Thomas snapped. Alex held his hands up.

"Fine when something goes wrong don't come crying to me." he replied. That made me nervous. I texted Nat asking where he was but got no response.

"Um Cooper?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'm gonna go home and take a nap." I replied. He nodded and everyone mumbled goodbye to me, going back to discussing strategies with Cooper. I walked the quick five minute walk home and when I walked into the apartment, it was only then that I started to cry. The combination of everything that was going on plus my hormones had me uncontrollably sobbing for what felt like forever. I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I wasn't even showing yet.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're causing?" I asked, looking down at my stomach. I sighed and walked over to the couch, lying down and pulling a blanket over myself where I proceeded to sleep heavily for the next five hours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Sorry the last chapter and this one are so short, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing this story. Let me know if you have any suggestions! Also shoutout to NatalinaFanForever, I hope you still like it! **

When I woke up it was dark outside and there was still no one home. I checked my phone and there was still nothing from Nat. Now I was really worried. I called him a million times and no answer. I called Alex.

"Yo." he answered.

"Is Nat with you guys?" I asked.

"No...we actually all just split up to go look for him." he said sounding eerily calm.

"How are you so calm about this?" I snapped.

"It'll be fine, Rosalina." He replied. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah...ok. Call me when you find him." I replied and hung up.

I was about to stand up when I felt a shooting pain in my stomach. Sharp like a knife. I doubled over and stood up, thinking it was just a fluke or something but it happened again. And then it got worse. A lot worse.

I stood there not knowing what to do when I heard the sound of the door opening, happy someone was home, to find Mr. Wolff walking in with Betty.

"Hello Rosalina!" He greeted me cheerfully. I opened my mouth to respond when the pain increased even further and then I blacked out.

!

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, attached to a bunch of monitors. A nice, middle aged looking nurse was leaning over me, injecting something into my arm.

"Um..." I mumbled. She pulled back and smiled.

"Oh good dear, you're up." she chirped. I tried to push myself up but she restrained me gently.

"No, honey you stay lying down. You scared us quite a bit." she said.

As I gained more consciousness my hand flew to my stomach.

"My baby?" I asked worriedly. She smiled kindly.

"Your baby is fine sweetheart. The pain was just stress." she said.

"How'd you know I was in pain?" I asked.

"You woke up for a few seconds in the ambulance and told the EMT." she replied.

I nodded and then remembered Nat was missing.

"Is...is Nat Wolff here by any chance?" I asked. She smiled knowingly.

"He's right outside. Hasn't stopped asking about you since he got here. I'll go get him now." she said, walking out. No sooner had the door closed before Nat rushed in looking extremely worried. He saw me awake and a look of relief washed over his eyes. He rushed over to the bed and gathered me up in his arms.

"Where were you?" I whispered into his chest.

"I went to Coney Island, my dad used to take Alex and I there when we needed to get away for a while. Are you ok? How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm fine. Please don't ever go MIA like that again." I said. He shook his head quickly.

"Never. And please don't ever scare me like that again." he said.

"Deal." I replied before I felt tears running out of my eyes involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Pretty soon I was crying so hard I couldn't even talk.

"Does it hurt again? Do you want me to get the nurse?" he asked, starting to get up. I shook my head and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. He sighed and pulled me back into a tight embrace, slowly rocking us back and fourth until I could talk.

"I was so scared that the baby was gone." I said quietly. He nodded in understanding.

"It would have been my fault though!" I cried.

"How would it have been your fault?" he asked gently.

"Because the last thing I thought before I fell asleep was about how much I didn't want to be in this situation. And that the baby was causing more trouble than it was worth." I replied. I could tell it hurt him to hear that but he didn't let it show for long.

"That doesn't mean that it would have been your fault." he replied soothingly.

"Does it make me a terrible person for thinking that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We're going through a lot right now...actually that's an understatement. What matters is how you feel now." he replied.

"Well when I thought...the worst...it was the most scared I've ever been." He smiled sadly.

"See you do care-" he started but I cut him off.

"Of course I care! Don't you see that? That's why I'm putting her up for adoption!" I exclaimed. Instead of getting defensive like I thought he was going to, a small made its way across his face.

"What?" I snapped.

"You said her." he said.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"So you think it's a girl?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I mean...when I picture us with a baby I always picture a girl." I replied.

"So you do picture us with a baby..." he stated.

"I told you yes! Just not now." I replied. He was quiet for a moment but scooted next to me on the bed, putting an arm around me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We could be a little family." he said quietly. I didn't say anything.

"The three of us. We could get an apartment, a really nice one. We've got enough money saved up from the band to last us a life time if we spend it wisely." I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the image of us with a beautiful kid running through my head.

"She'd be the most loved little girl in New York. And she'd have two parents and five uncles who adored her. And my dad. And betty. And..." he trailed off, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Nat?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'll think about it."


	16. Chapter 16

Since it hadn't been anything serious I was allowed to go home the next day with the orders not to do anything to stress myself out even further. As if it was something I could control.

Nat and I hadn't talked anymore about the future of the baby since the previous night, almost as if the conversation didn't happen. I think it was because he'd finally gotten a maybe and didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

"Nat...our friends aren't like...hiding in their or anything are they?" I asked as we stopped at the door to his apartment. He glanced at me with a sheepish smile on his face.

"They wanted to welcome you home." he said, laughing a little.

"I've been gone one day!" I replied. He shrugged and opened the door. The guys all popped out along with Betty while Mr. Wolff played the accordian.

"Welcome home, Rosalina!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks guys." I replied.

"So how's little NJ?" Thomas asked walking over.

"NJ?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, NJ, Nat Junior...ya know..." he said, nodding at my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine thanks for asking. But you don't know its a boy." I replied.

"Well it needs to be a boy so that he can jam with us." he replied. I shook my head, laughing, deciding not to bring up the fact that potentially none of us would know her or him.

"I'm glad everything's ok, Rosalina." Mr. Wolff said, coming over and putting his arms around Nat and me.

"And Betty and I would love to stay but it's almost our anniversary so we're going up to stay at a lakehouse this weekend. I trust that everyone will follow my rules." he said, looking at both of us.

"Yeah, dad. It's fine." Nat said. Mr. Wolff smiled, said goodbye to everyone else, whispered something to Alex, and with that he and Betty walked out the door.

"So we're gonna throw a rager now right?" David asked. I laughed and then realized something.

"Hey where are Cooper and Patty?" I asked.

"They're uh...just busy." Nat said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What are they doing?" I demanded. No one answered me.

"Alex?" I asked, walking over to him. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Look chances are I'll probably find out eventually." I said.

"The doctor said not to stress you out!" Quaisim blurted.

"Oh..." I said, embarrassed at this for whatever reason. Nat walked over and took my hand in his, leading me back over to the couch.

"It's nothing. They're just meeting with Christian for something." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Because we were 'rude' to him or whatever the other day." Alex said, putting air quotes around the word "rude".

"It's nothing." Nat assured me. I smiled slightly but something still felt off.

"Hey you know what we should do?" David asked. Everyone looked at him, "We should watch all the documentary stuff. You know? From when we had the cameras follow us around?" he asked. Everyone agreed it was a good idea and I decided to go along with it, still trying to fight the feeling that something was up.

-**XNBX-**

Hours on hours later everyone else had gone home, Alex was passed out on the fuzzy couch, and Nat and I were still watching. We'd gone backwards, the oldest footage last. On the TV screen we stood side by side backstage, me wearing the pink and black rocker outfit I was so proud of. The volume was turned down pretty low and I couldn't really focus on what we were saying because he was presently, absentmindedly humming the tune of "Your Smile" right in my ear. We had a blanket over us and were sprawled out on the floor in the dark. It was perfection.

I smiled as the me on screen turned and kissed him on the cheek. His reaction was priceless. We both laughed. I glanced up from where my head was rested on his shoulder to find him already looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He just smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, sitting up so that I could kiss him. And then kiss him some more. And all of a sudden it was the longest we'd kissed since that fateful night. It fueled something in me. I let his tongue into my mouth and pushed back a little with my own. And it was better than I remembered. And then it was lips and tongue and I was grabbing onto his T-shirt pulling him a little closer and his arms were wrapped around me tightly and it was everything passion should be. And then just like that it was over. He'd pulled away and stood up, reaching his hand down to help me up.

"It's pretty late, we should probably get some sleep." he said. I nodded numbly and he threw the blanket over Alex, then reached for my hand and started to walk out. Even though his dad wasn't home, he kissed me goodnight for about half a second and then retired to his and Alex's room, leaving me to go back to his-now my room. I changed into some shorts and a T-shirt and climbed into bed. But I couldn't sleep. Not after that. Because since that night, since we'd gotten back together our relationship had pretty much been G-rated. And THAT was not G-rated. I tossed and turned for about half an hour before I finally stood up and tiptoed across the hall.

I opened the door and it creaked, causing him to sit up.

"Were you asleep?" I asked.

"No...are you ok?" he asked, worriedly, only increasing my current feeling.

"Yeah I'm fine..." I said, closing the door behind me but not moving, or turning on the lights, or anything.

"What is it?" he asked. We were both still whispering.

"Before that was-" he cut me off.

"Yeah it was." I smirked, he could read me like a book.

"So I was thinking...lately we've been breaking so many rules. What's one more?" I asked innocently, taking one step forward.

"What rule would that be?" he asked. But he knew. He knew it and I knew it.

"Your dad's rule...you know about what we're not supposed to do under this roof?" I asked.

"Oh...right. I mean...would it be ok? Like would it be safe for the-" I laughed at his nervousness.

"Yeah it'd be fine. I mean if you don't want to though..." I said, starting to turn towards the door.

"Rosalina?" he whispered, his voice taking on a tone of intensity.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He whispered. And I did.


	17. Chapter 17

_The warm beach breeze blew my hair all around me, the foam from the ocean sprayed my face. I was at the beach, which although I'd only been to one, a real California beach a couple times for a family vacation, was one of my favorite places. I was sitting on a beach chair, toes in the sand, Nat by my side. When I looked forward I saw a beautiful little girl with dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes playing by the water. I didn't know her and I loved her. It was pure bliss. But then something strange happened. The mild ocean breeze got stronger. The pure blue sky grew grey. The calming sound of the waves grew into ten foot tall tidal waves roaring. I looked at Nat. He was staring in terror straight ahead. When I looked back a giant wave had swooped up the little girl and was carrying her out to sea. She was screaming and I wanted to help her but it was as if my feet were frozen. I yelled back but it was too late. I frantically turned to Nat to ask him to help me but he was gone. I called out for him, nothing. I looked back toward the ocean just in time to see a giant wave crashing down on me. _

I woke up, out of breath and panicked. I told myself it was just a dream. A scary, extremely real feeling dream, but still just a dream at that. I glanced around the room, rubbing my eyes. Clothes that had been hastily discarded the night before surrounded the bed. That made me laugh a little. Beside me Nat was stirring awake, the motion of me sitting up so quickly must have woken him up. He opened his eyes sleepily and stretched, smiling at me, before realizing something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nothing. Nightmare." I replied, shaking my head and lying back down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. I hesitated, I did...but I felt like it would just make him worry.

"No I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked. He reached over to the bedside table and checked his phone.

"It's only about eight why?" he asked. I nodded but then remembered what day it was.

"It's not Friday is it?" I asked.

"Um...yeah why?" I cursed under my breath and jumped out of bed, over him.

"I'm supposed to go to some young charity ladies brunch with Patty!" I exclaimed, running out of that room, into the one I was staying in. He laughed and got up, following me inside where I was frantically searching through his closet (which I now took up a good seventy five percent of), for something to wear.

"What looks sophisticated? Ugh I need to shower? And do I look like a fancy good girl or a pregnant band member who just slept with someone?" I blurted all at once, while holding up a dress.

He laughed and took the dress from me. "In order, yes. Probably a good idea. And excuse me someone? I'm your boyfriend not just someone." he joked. I rolled my eyes and tossed the dress on the bed, before going to take the quickest shower of my life.

Twenty minutes later I was still in a towel, blow drying my hair when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, thinking it was Nat, only to find Cooper standing there. He just blinked at me. The whole thing was extremely awkward.

"Um...I'm just...uh...dropping off Patty." he said, adverting his eyes.

"Oh...thanks." I replied. He nodded and walked off, turning bright red. Poor Cooper. Patty then scurried in looking like a high society woman with her hair in a fancy bun and in a pantsuit.

"Rosalina! We're meeting them in twenty minutes!" she exclaimed, looking at the current state I was in.

"I know!" I replied. She sighed and took the hair dryer out of my hand.

"Go get dressed then come back here." I did as I was told and when I came back she attacked my hair, pulling it back so it looked nice while I put on some makeup.

"Up, we're leaving!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. I waved to Nat who seemed to be thoroughly entertained by the whole spectacle and then next thing I knew we were in a cab on the way to the restaurant.

"Stop fidgeting." she said. I looked at her, she wasn't even looking at me.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked.

"You know why." she said, trying to stay patient. I nodded. Damage control. I sighed and looked out the window, the whole ride there was silent.

When we got to the restaurant (which ended up being at the Plaza hotel), Patty paid the driver using the band card and we hurried inside.

"I am so sorry we're late." Patty gushed as we entered. The long table held about twenty girls, all dressed like us. They smile politely. I smiled weakly and took a seat next to Patty.

However, the more I looked around, the more comfortable I was. These weren't goody two shoes girls. They were upper east side girls, most of whom looked like they were nursing hangovers, in some charity club to please there parents. Even though it shouldn't have, it took a lot of the pressure off.

"Would you ladies care for some mimosas?" a stiffy waiter asked, coming over. All the girls nodded enthusiastically except Patty who requested coffee and one other girl at the end of the table who looked really familiar.

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom." I said loudly as a waiter set down a water in front of me, no doubt Patty had made everyone aware of how to treat me because of my situation and also not to mention it.

"Rosalina!" Patty hissed. Right...inappropriate. I shrugged and got up. The familiar looking girl at the end of the table stood up quickly.

"I'll come with you." she said. I smiled politely and she led the way.

Once we got in there I leaned against the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't even look like me.

"Rosalina?" the girl asked. I realized she hadn't gone into a stall either.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I don't know-" she cut me off.

"Amber. I'm Amber." she said. I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"That you were pregnant?" she asked. I frowned...the answer was kind of obvious but then I got a good look at her. This girl couldn't have been more than fifteen.

"Well I mean...I was late. And then I just got this feeling, you know? Why do you ask?" she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"I think I might be. I know it's terrible! But I had this boyfriend, Tyler. And he went off to a college in California this year. And he wanted to do it before he left but now...I barely talk to him anymore. And I don't know what to do." she blurted out, beginning to cry. I froze. I didn't even know what to do, how was I supposed to tell anyone else? I gingerly reached out and gave the girl a hug.

"It'll be ok." I said, awkwardly. She jerked away.

"You've heard of Elle Waters right?" she asked. I nodded. That was some super exclusive clothes designer a lot of boutiques had. Patty really liked her.

"That's my mom. She's gonna kill me!" she cried. I felt bad for her, she looked like a doll. Curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. Like the dolls that wore Alex's colors so long ago. But a sad doll.

"Well...first things first. You have to tell your mom. As hard as it is. And then you have to tell Tyler. Are you two still together?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We are but I never see him. Who knows what he's doing with who at college." she said. I nodded sympathetically.

"To be honest, I'm still trying to figure things out myself. But here, I'll give you my phone number and if you ever need a friend you call me ok?" I asked. She nodded and handed me her phone. I quickly typed my number in and handed it to her. Then we both worked at fixing her makeup in silence, before taking our seats back at the table. The rest of the brunch went by quickly and without any sort of odd interruption.

**NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB**

When I got home, Alex was playing video games with Juanita.

"Yo." he said, when he heard the door open.

"Hey guys...where's everyone?" I asked.

"They're rehearsing. Cooper's having them audition a temporary bass player too. Nat was so pissed." Alex said.

"Why aren't you there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't feel like going, so I faked sick. How was brunch with your fancy ladies club or whatever?" he asked.

"It was...interesting. Do you guys know a girl named Amber Waters?" I asked. Alex shook his head but Juanita nodded.

"I do. She donates a lot of her old clothes to me and my friends. Why?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No reason. I think I'm gonna go lay down." they waved me off and went back to their game.

I walked back into my/Nat's room and flopped down on the bed, exhausted. But something inside me stirred. I'd been so angry about everything that I was stopping to appreciate everything I had going for me. I may not have had family at the moment but the band were like brothers to me. And I had the most amazing boyfriend and best friend ever. And poor Amber was so young and scared and it didn't sound like she'd have all the things I had. And that was upsetting. I tried to push it out of my mind and take a nap but instead I went on Nat's laptop to research the best way to comfort a stranger. There weren't that many results.


	18. Chapter 18

After what felt like a million years I heard the front door open followed by the hum of the combined voices of the band. I got up and walked into the living room. Nat smiled wearily at me and pulled me into a long kiss hello.

"Get a room!" Thomas exclaimed. Nat pulled away from me and picked up a pillow, throwing it at him.

"How was auditioning a new bass player?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and sighed, pulling me closer to him.

"Slightly torturous. I mean I know it's only temporary but still. Doesn't feel right without you there." he said. I smiled sadly.

"Only six more months." I said quietly. He nodded. I looked back at the guys who were just making themselves at home as usual.

"How was brunch?" he asked. I opened my mouth to tell him about Amber but it didn't feel right in front of everyone. I nodded towards the room and he followed me inside. I sat on the bed and he sat beside me. I told him about Amber and about how I wanted to help her and how I felt bad for her. When I finished he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just...you're so..." he stuttered, before leaning in and kissing me.

"Thanks?" I joked pulling back. He rolled his eyes and laughed, putting his hand over my face.

"Silence shrub!" he exclaimed. I laughed and pushed his hand away, then scooted next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and we leaned back against the pillows in silence for a while.

"So what was your nightmare about?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Please?" he asked.

"Fine..." and I recalled the dream to him best I could.

"Do you think the little girl was...?" he trailed off. I nodded and subconsciously rested a hand on my stomach.

"Yeah...I think that's who it was." I said quietly.

"So what do you think it means?" he asked.

"I think...I don't know. I mean you're making an extremely convincing argument about keeping her...or him. Raising them on our own. And I just keep thinking say we do get married-" he cut me off.

"We will." he said with certainty. Even though I'd loved him for years it still made my heart skip a beat.

"When we get married and have a family...what if she finds us? And we have other kids? And all her life she wonders why we kept them and not her? It just doesn't seem fair." I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"But then again it doesn't seem fair to keep her now because let's face it...we'd have no idea what to do. I mean your dad could help us I guess but it would be up to us to raise her. And what would we do? Bring her on tour?" I asked. The tears coming faster as my frustration grew. He sighed and pulled my face to his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But I think we'd be able to figure it out. I think it would all work out." he said, sounding so innocent I couldn't even argue with him.

"So we go a while without tours, so what? I mean Alex was going on tours when he was like six! And she...or he...or whatever, could do that too! And-" I looked up at him, tears were forming in his eyes too as he realized that this was a lose lose situation.

"I just don't think it's in the cards right now." I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek and trying to brush away the single tear that had made it's way down his face.

"It could be." he said quietly. I bit my lip...Cooper had found a couple a while ago. They were pressing hard for a final decision.

"Nat...Cooper found a couple." I said. He let go of me and drew back like I'd slapped him.

"W-what?" he asked.

"A long time ago. And now they keep asking if we're really going to go through with it and I have to give them and answer and-" he stood up.

"Are you kidding me, Rosalina?" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me this? What happened to 'I'll think about it'?" he yelled.

"I don't know...I have thought about it-" he cut me off.

"Is this because of that Amber girl?" he asked.

"What no? I mean partially but-"

"Please don't do this." he said quietly.

"Nat...I just want what's best for my baby..." I replied, trying to sound soothing. It had the exact opposite effect.

"YOUR baby?" he cried.

"Last time I checked that's OUR baby!"

"You're right...I'm sorry." I said quietly. He gave a short, humorless laugh.

"Try telling that to her. Picture this- we're in our forties, sitting with a daughter and a son at the dinner table and then someone knocks on our door and it's her. And she looks at you and asks "Why didn't you want me mom? Was it because I wasn't convenient for you? Was it because it would have been a little difficult? Was it because I didn't mean anything to you?" he spat.

I don't know what possessed me to, but the next thing I knew my hand flew across his face and he was staring at me in anger and shock.

My hands flew over my mouth.

"Oh god...oh my god I'm so sorry." I said. He nodded slowly.

"It's ok." he said quietly.

"How could you say those things?" I asked, and then pushed past him and out of the room.

"Rosalina!" he called out after me, chasing me down the hall. I kept walking.

"No I just...I can't deal with this right now." I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said that stuff I just-" I was on my way through the living room, blocking him out when I realized the boys were all sitting in silence, Cooper holding his Blackberry in his hand.

"There you guys are..." Alex said monotonously.

"What- What's wrong?" I asked, wiping my wet eyes, as Nat looked down in hopes to hide his.

"There's...There's been an accident." Cooper said.

I felt my heart speed up, not knowing what was wrong. We'd been through so much lately I couldn't even fathom what could have them looking the way they did.

"Kristina's dead."


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Hey so sorry this chapter kinda sucks. Like I know where I wanna go with this and it's all kinda happening at once. But yeahhhh...try to see past the suckiness haha. And thank you so much for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep updating! **

"D-d-d-dead?" I asked. Cooper nodded solemnly. Everyone in the room was frozen.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Christian just called me. He said...he said her parents found her." Cooper said, his voice catching. I couldn't even process what he was saying. I felt a dull ache in my chest but at the same time my brain felt like it was completely numb.

"How?" Nat asked quietly. Cooper cringed.

"Right now they're ruling it a suicide. There was a typed note." he said.

"But, no I mean...she was pregnant. So she wouldn't have-" I started but Cooper gave me a sad look.

"Oh my god." I whispered. She hadn't only taken one life but two.

Despite the fact I hadn't even wanted to look at him a few minutes before I turned and grabbed Nat in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, neither of us saying anything. No one could. It wasn't registering yet.

"We should all stay here for the night. I don't want anyone walking home at this hour...upset." Cooper said, standing up. His voice shook a little but he was trying to keep it together for us. As usual.

Everyone mumbled in agreement and went off in random directions. I slowly followed Nat back to our room and he closed the door behind us.

"I'm sorry we fought." he said quietly. I nodded.

"I can't believe this...I mean, she was a bitch there's no denying that. But this..." he said. I nodded again and crawled into bed next to him, pulling the covers over us.

"I just don't get it." he said.

"Neither do I. Let's just...let's just sleep. We can make sense of it in the morning." He nodded, kissed me on the cheek absentmindedly, and then we lied there awake for the next few hours, neither of us saying a thing, both pretending to be asleep.

**NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB NB **

The funeral was three days later. In the days leading up, we all stayed in the Wolff's apartment. Mr. Wolff came home early because he'd heard the news but even he didn't really know what to say. None of us did. So no one really talked during that time. Despite the fact that none of us liked her, we were all still sad. But what I really couldn't stop thinking about was that poor baby. It didn't have a chance. To live. To have a family. And even though I felt selfish for thinking about it during this time, I only started to love mine more. Maybe it was a coping mechanism-distraction.

When the band arrived at the funeral, I didn't know what to expect. Would people hate us because of what had happened lately? Would her parents give us dirty looks? But no one really seemed to notice, which was the way it should be, as we took our seats in the back of the funeral home.

The service was nice, not too long, a lot of tears. We only went to the wake for a little while because David had the flu and we thought it was disrespectful for all of us to be standing there, not talking to anyone but each other, while David sneezed all over Kristina's parents home. When we got there, Nat said nothing to anyone, just headed straight to our room. I quickly followed and closed the door.

"I hate this." he said quietly.

"I know...it's not fair." I agreed.

"No I mean...the haze after death. It reminds me of when my mom-" he stopped and just looked down. I came over and sat next to him, taking his hand in mine.

"I just don't know what to say about it." he said. I nodded.

"Then don't say anything about it." I replied.

"I feel like I'm supposed to."

"You're not supposed to do anything. If you have nothing to say, you have nothing to say." I said. He nodded and then looked up at me.

"How do you feel about it?" he asked. No one had asked me that. I thought about it for a minute.

"Well...honestly I wasn't Kristina's biggest fan. But I don't think she should have died. And I certainly don't think she had any right to do this while she was pregnant. Poor thing didn't even stand a chance." He nodded in agreement.

"I just feel like...and I mean I might just be paranoid, but I feel like something's fishy here. Kristina was bent on getting revenge on the band. She was parading her baby around. Why would she do this?" I asked.

"You don't think she actually killed herself?" he asked, surprised.

"I mean...no. No I don't."

"Then, you think someone else killed her?" he asked sounding more surprised.

"I mean it kinda seems that way. Maybe the father or something. Didn't want the world finding out. I don't know." I said.

"Well...who would want it kept a secret so bad they'd do that?" Nat asked.

"I have no idea." we sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"Do you think I should tell Cooper?" I asked.

"Maybe...probably. If you really feel like that's what happened. I don't know..." he said.

"Maybe she knew that eventually she'd lose. And look crazy." he added.

"Still...we knew her for a long time. Kristina's favorite person in the world was Kristina. She wouldn't do this. I mean, Cooper even said the suicide note was typed. Maybe that's because she didn't handwrite it because she didn't kill herself." I said.

Cooper opened the door.

"Dude, have you just been standing there listening?" Nat asked.

"Uh...yeah. I was gonna come in but then I heard Rosalina's theory." I lowered my eyes, he was probably going to yell at me about how I should be mourning.

"I think you might be right." he said.

"What?" Nat and I asked at the same time.

"I think you're right. I tried to call Christian this morning about the court cases and tell him we didn't need him anymore. His secretary told me he's out of town till an unknown date." he said.

"You think Christian killed her?" Nat asked.

"Well at first I thought that might have been forward. Until I talked to the medical lab that performed Kristina's autopsy this morning. The cause of death was overdose but the pills she took were mixed with other food. She didn't take them on purpose. And in addition to that, they performed a DNA test on the..." he cleared his throat. "Fetus. Guess who the father is."

"Wait...Christian is the father of Kristina's baby?" I exclaimed. Cooper nodded.

"How do they even know each other? They would have had to have gotten together while Kristina was still with me. Like the same time that you and I..." Nat said. I nodded.

"And why would he agree to take the case against her?" Nat asked.

"I don't know. I'm about to go down to the police station and give them all this evidence. Hopefully we're right and it's enough to start them on his trail." Cooper said, starting towards the door. He turned around.

"Rosalina, why don't you come with me?" he asked. I frowned but stood up.

"Ok? Um...I'll see you later." I said to Nat. He nodded and just lied down and stared up at the ceiling, no doubt trying to process the extremely shocking information we'd just been presented with.

Cooper didn't say anything to me until we were walking down the street towards NYPD.

"The Gelmans called." he said. I felt my heart speed up with anxiety. Dr. and Mrs. Gelman were the couple that was looking into adopting the baby.

"Oh. Um what'd they want?" I asked.

"They want to know if they're wasting their time or if you're actually going to follow through. And frankly I'm wondering the same thing." he said.

"I don't know Cooper! I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to keep her!" I blurted without even thinking. He stopped walking and just stared at me.

"I mean...yeah...I do. But I know it's not practical and...you're the planner! What would happen?" I asked.

"What would happen if you kept the baby?" he asked. I nodded and we continued walking.

"Well...the temporary bass player would have to be a little more than temporary. You would take care of the baby while we went on tours. But they'd be short tours. maybe two weeks at a time with three week rest period in between. When the baby was a little older we could hire Jessie to come back on the road with us and take care of him or her while you and Nat were performing. It'd be hard. There'd be times when you and Nat were so tired and stressed out but you'd have to keep going." he said.

"So do you think it'd be worth it?" I asked.

"As your manager-" I cut him off.

"As my friend." I said, putting my hand on his arm so he'd look at me. He sighed.

"As your friend...I've known Nat my whole life. And I've known you a long time too. You two are meant to be together. And I could honestly see you having a family one day. When we were all on tour together a long time ago, and I'd see you two fall asleep together on the bus or kiss each other first thing in the morning and last thing at night, you already seemed like a little married couple. Everyone sees it. I don't think anyone expected you to start a family so soon...but yes. I think it would be worth it." he said. I smiled slightly.

"Nat wants to keep her so much." I said looking down.

"Her?" Cooper asked.

"I mean we think it's a girl. I didn't plan on finding out because I didn't want to know because I thought it would make it harder when I had to give him or her up but now..."

"Now?" he asked.

"I think you should probably tell the Gelmans to find someone else." I said. He smiled and nodded, pulling out his phone and calling them as we continued on our way to the station.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Hey sorry this chapter is so short and it's like completely pure fluff but I needed to like get this scene out there. Next one will be longer! Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since we'd given the tips about Christian to the police and so far nothing had happened. Cooper was calling every day to check on the progress and they said that they were still investigating. On one hand it made me mad on the other I felt like I didn't need the stress of being involved in a huge court case on my hands. The gloom that had settled over everyone faded away and things had finally gone back to normal. I hadn't told Nat about my decision yet though. I was looking for the perfect way and perfect time but it never seemed to come.

"What if I got him a father's day card?" I asked. I was lying on the couch in Patty's living room while she sat on the floor, typing away at her computer as usual.

"First of all it's May, there are no father's day cards right now. And second that's so impersonal...and it's a little strange." she replied. I sighed.

"I can't think of anything!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you just tell him in a normal way? You know...a conversation?" she asked.

"Because this is huge and I feel like I need to make a gesture out of it!" I replied. She shot me a look.

"Rosalina, it's a big enough gesture that you're agreeing to raise his child with him." I considered this and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh um...do you know what happened with Amber? I gave her my number but she never called..." I said. She grimaced.

"Amber's parents made her...get rid of her baby." she said, uncomfortably. I gasped.

"What?" she nodded.

"I mean she's only fifteen and scared and so used to obeying everything they say. They guilted her into it." she replied. I felt my heart sink.

"That's so sad..." she nodded.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Try not to think about it. You have enough going on." Patty said. I sighed and tried to push the thought out of my mind.

"We should get going, I told Cooper we'd meet the band at the studio during the lunch break." she said, standing up.

"Why?" I asked.

"To uh...to meet the new bassists." she replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Wait...bassists? As in there's more than one?" I asked. She gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

"Yeah uh...one's a girl but she's so nice, you'll like her a lot. And I think she's already crushing on Thomas so we're good. And the other is this guy who's super nice. I think he's gay. But Cooper doesn't want to tell the band because he thinks Thomas will get all awkward and start trying to be funny with offensive jokes." she said. I nodded. I knew I was being ridiculous but the thought of a girl replacement bassist annoyed me.

"Is the girl pretty?" I asked. Patty bit her lip and nodded.

"But you know Nat only has eyes for you." she added. I nodded but still couldn't help but feel threatened as we made our way out of the building and to the studio.

**NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB**

When we got there, the band was sitting in a circle on the ground eating pizza. Cooper got up to come greet Patty and Nat did the same, coming over and kissing me.

"Nice pizza breath." I joked crinkling my nose. He laughed.

"Hey you didn't throw up, can't be that bad." he joked back. I laughed and he put his arm around me, walking me over to the circle where I sat beside him.

"Nat?" A ridiculously good looking, well groomed guy said, nodding towards me.

"Oh yeah, Rosalina this is one of the uh...temp bassists. Eric." he said. Eric reached over and kissed my hand flamboyantly.

"You are even more lovely than he let on." he replied. I smiled and thanked him shyly.

"And this is Claire." he said. I looked over at Claire and felt myself getting anxious about her spending so much time with the band. Even though she was sitting I could tell she was tall and thin. She had a tan despite the fact that up until recently the city had been cloudy, her long blonde hair fell in waves down to her lower back, and she had bright blue eyes. She looked like a Barbie I'd had when I was little.

She got up and ran over to me, throwing her arms around me.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" she exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Same here." I replied. The worst part was she wasn't even being fake nice. She was just genuinely that happy.

"Nat talks about you all the time! It's so cute!" she squealed, returning to her seat next to Thomas.

"Aw." I said, elbowing him. He laughed and nudged me back.

"Hey Rosalina?" Patty called from where she and Cooper were having a more sophisticated lunch than pizza on the floor.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to tell Nat...in private?" she asked. I glared at her, but then I realized she had a good point. It wasn't the type of thing that one made a huge deal of. All I had to do was inform him of my decision. And yet my heart felt like it was pounding so hard it was going to fall out.

Nat looked at me questioningly. "Uh...yeah. Come on." I said, standing up. He followed suit and we walked out of the room, down into the stairway where we'd fought so long ago. Except this time it was different. This time it was good.

"Not such a great place for us." he said, lightly but I could tell he was nervous.

"Well...I think it's about to get better. Come sit down." I said, taking a seat on one of the steps. He sat next to me and I took one of his hands in mine.

"So remember that couple I told you about? The one Cooper found?" I asked. He tensed up.

"Yeah..." he said, hanging his head. Great. He thought this was bad.

"Well a couple weeks ago they kept calling Cooper to ask about my decision. To see if they were wasting their time. And so he asked me. For my final decision. And..." he looked up sadly.

"And I told them to find another girl." A look of shock and confusion washed over his face.

"What?" he asked.

"This baby's ours Nat...and that's the way it's going to stay." I said. A huge grin spread across his face.

"So after she...or he...is born, you'd better be prepared to wake up in the middle of the night and-" he didn't even let me finish, he grabbed my face and kissed me so enthusiastically we almost fell over.

I laughed and pulled him into a hug. He was laughing and smiling which in turn gave me the same reaction and we sat there laughing and smiling like idiots. Two extremely in love idiots.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." he said, caressing the side of my face and then kissing me again.

"I think I do." I replied smiling as I realized tears had formed in both of our eyes.

"You're shaking." he said, reaching for my hands. I took a deep breath.

"Well that was extremely nerve wracking to tell you. And I'm kind of scared." I said. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I am too. But we can do this. I know we can." he said. I nodded and he smiled, pulling back.

"Have I ever told you that you're my never ending love, Rosalina?" he asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I think once or twice cheesey. But it's ok cause you're mine too." I replied. He wrapped me up in a hug.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
